Koihime Musou: Kamen Rider no Monogatari
by CrimsonRider94
Summary: Armored Warrior meets Princess Warrior. Two worlds collides and destiny shall pave its way for them. A story shall begin anew and this is where it will begin within the universe of the Three Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson: We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider. They belong to their respective creators. Blaze who's my Aibou and I just thought that this idea was fun and so we decided to give it a try. Also, like to give our thanks to our senpai, Kamen Rider Chrome/Ten-Faced Paladin along with fellow writer, Fenishikumaru. Their stories greatly inspire us to make this crossover of Kamen Rider and Koihime Musou. Anyway, if you think that it's great, we would then like to give our thanks to reader who appreciates the effort we put through writing this together. But if you don't, well at least we tried. No harms feeling. Anyway, let's move on to the first Rider Arcs of the chapter. This is an exclusive movie chapter for our series. So, enjoy.**

**Blaze: Well, this is actually a first time for me to work with another author. Got to thank my Aibou, Crimson for giving me this opportunity. Our stories are inspired by two of our senpai, Kamen Rider Chrome/Ten-Faced Paladin and fellow writer, Fenishikumaru. We want to make a great Kamen Rider crossover just like them although ours might not be as great but hey, at least we try. Anyway, me and my Aibou divided each arcs for each Riders. He handles Gaim Arc and me; I'll let it remain a secret until Gaim's arc is finish. Although we would help each other out in various field. Long story short, hope you guys enjoy. Now, on with the story!**

**Co-Written by Blazedragon94 and CrimsonRider94**

**Chapter 1: Armored Warrior meets Princess Warrior!**

A girl was standing in the midst of a burning world where everything was engulf in flame. She stood there, horrified at the scene that was display in front of her but what was more shocking to her is the fact that she saw an image of an armored warrior standing in front of her, his armor was unlike anything she has seen before in any warrior of her land, plus a weird looking sword which looks like an orange slices was resting on his shoulder. Before she could say anything, the fire completely engulfs the figure and after that everything was white.

The girl immediately woke up in a cold sweat after what seems to be some sort of dream or nightmare. The armored warrior that has been showing up on her dream lately, greatly concern her. She always wonder what that dream meant but no matter how hard she try to think of a possibility, only one came to mind; was he the prophesized Messenger of Heaven that will bring an end to chaos and bring peace to this land?

Just as she thought that way, a sudden flash of bright light from the faraway sky suddenly shots a blast of light. Said blast of light landed near the border close to where the mountain was. It sends out another explosion of bright light before it finally died down from the background. The young woman couldn't believe what she saw and she asks herself in disbelief.

"W-What was that? What was that light? Could it be-?"

Taking this chance, she quickly grabbed all her belonging and she manage to grab a quan dao bladed staff. She immediately ran towards the direction of the light where it was last seen.

"I'm not sure what this feeling is? But that must be it! It's the only explanation!"

With that, she dash towards the tree and her image was consumed by the darkness of the forest.

**Opening Intro: Start!**

**dareka ni sasagu inochi nara jibun no kyoukai wo koete**

**ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsu'zuku yo**

At the beginning of the song we see a mirror that shows the shot of Kanu, Chouhi, Cho'Un, Bachou, Kochu and then Koumei. It then shatters and reveal Gaim with Musou Saber and Daidaimaru in his hands as he slashes both sword at the background and then the main title of Koihime Musou appears with the Gaim insignia at the background.

**wasuretai keshiki ga ari wasuretai kioku mo aru**

It show an image of Kanu sitting alone with a camp fire in the forest then to Chouhi looking at an incoming storm with both of them having a sad expression, then it move to mysterious young man with a darken expression in Helheim forest with the Musou Saber stab to the ground next to him.

**uzu no you na mayoi wo tatezu ni shita wo muku PURAIDO**

Kanu saw rising from the flame, an armored Gaim stood in front of her while placing Daidaimaru on his shoulder. Then it shift to Chouhi seating alone in a dark room. The young man had a hard expression as he look at a wasted world by Helheim forest in sadness, tears slightly falling from his eye; then it shows Gaim image along with Baron and the others whose spirit appears behind him.

**gareki ni umoreta hikari moshi mo sore ni ki'zuitara**

With both girls readying their weapons for their adventure, the young man also pull his sword off the ground and grip it tightly.

**KIMI wa kitto fumidashite iru ne atarashii tobira e to**

Chou'Un examines her weapons under a moonlight with Bachou doing the same in a river with Kochu aiming her bow at the sunset.

**kaze no you ni ryuurei na ken no mai**

**umarei'zuru tenmei wa kono te ni kiseki wo yadoshita**

**Flower of Bravery!**

As Koumei wave her fan around, Kochu fire a shot to the night sky with all the other girls doing the same while showing their respective moves with their weapons and end with Gaim pulling his Cutting Blade and send out a spark of orange energy. It then show the scene of all their weapons joined together.

**shinjitsu dake wo oimotome ki'zukeba soko ni KIMI ga ita**

Gi and Go factions are seen and accompanying them is a shadow of armored warrior with each of their eyes flashing in green and red while doing their fighting stance respectively. Then it shifted to Ensho who was sitting on the throne while doing her trademark laughter, we then see Bunshu and Ganryo accompanying her on both side while behind the throne was another armored warrior who was leaning, his ring flashing in red light. It then shifted to Ryofu looking behind her as she saw a faint image of an armored warrior with white armor and orange eyes who reach out his hand to her.

**tokubetsu na sonzai wa itsuka kizuna ni kawaru**

**kioku no sumi ni utsurikomu kirihanasenai kanashimi mo**

The scene then shows Gaim alone facing against a group of Inves with Bandit in the background along with them. But then Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'Un, Bachou, Kochu and Koumei joins him to give him support, ready to battle alongside him.

**ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsu'zuku yo**

The scene then end with Gaim sending a Rider Kick straight at the enemies before the scene turn white and end with all of the girls respective weapons stab at the ground with the Musou Saber in middle of it.

**Opening Intro: End.**

We now set our gaze at an unlikely hero who will forever change the fate of this era and its inhabitant but for now let see how he fare. Lying on the ground while facing his back, the young man could feel his entire body slightly numb and is in pain but not too heavy.

"Itai…Uhh…what?"

Slowly opening his eye, the young man groans and sit up. His head was pounding and his visions were blurry. But, as he once again regain back his vision the first thing he saw was the clear blue sky. He shakes his head and checks his body for any sign of wounds. He suffers some minor cuts and bruises. His blue jacket with white shirt underneath suffers some cut but they weren't that noticeable. His jean and snickers were still in perfect condition. He then proceeded to check any cuts or wounds on his face and he could felt cuts on his right cheek and blood was slightly flowing out of his mouth.

After checking things out, he wasn't suffering anything severe. He then stood up with minimal amounts of vertigo and manages to make a clear view of where he was. Around him was a field of some sort and the tree were blooming into cherry blossom. Once again, he looks up at the sky; it was clear blue, but he couldn't hear the noise of the city he used to be in. In fact, he couldn't hear anything aside from the birds and the breeze that was gently blowing on his face slightly soothing the feeling of pain that he suffers from his unknown injury. For a guy who used to live in the city, this sensation was a little strange to him.

But then he realizes something.

"Where is this place? More importantly, what am I doing here and…who am I? I can't remember who I am…? Kuhhh…!"

Thoroughly confuse and slightly disoriented, the young man tried to figure out which way he was supposed to go for civilization. Every direction that he looks…just looks the same. To him, the scenery was pretty enough but that didn't help much in his situation. He could feel his stomach growling.

"_Something tells me, I just had to skip from eating anything before I even got myself in this point."_

He was broken from his thought when he heard a snide voice calling out to him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here, boys. A traveler…"

The young man turns around and saw several men coming out of the trees. They were a bunch of guys wearing drab and dirty cloths. Each was arm with weapons that look like they originated from Ancient China. Plus, none of the man has any nice look on their faces. Other than that, they seem to be non-descript save for the fact that one had large nose and was short, the second was tall and chubby, and the leader of the bunch had metal helmet on his head and also a cleft chin. The young man kept himself firm and calmly looks at the situation at hand. He then looks at the one he assumes their leader and said.

"So, what are you guys supposed to be? People dressing up as a bandit or the real thing?"

The group that the young man claim to be dressing up as a bandit look amongst one another before they let out a loud laugh. The leader then looks at the young man and said with a grin.

"What are you blind, kid?! Of course we're the real thing? Do you think this is an act? We robbed people of their good and if they won't comply with our request, well…let's just say they deserve what was coming."

He then point is sword threateningly at the young man.

"Now, if you value your life, kid; I suggest that you hand us all your belonging and that includes the cloths that you're wearing."

"And if I refused?"

Ask the young man with a stern expression. The atmosphere around him shifted. The bandits, either they can't feel the aura his releasing, too stupid or merely blinded by their greed, didn't feel threaten. In fact, they found him amusing.

"Hahahaha! As if you can fight with us, kid! There are seven of us and only one you! What can you do?!"

Said the leader of the bandits mockingly as his fellow bandits continue to laugh.

"Bigger number doesn't mean anything to me. It's the way you handle that number…"

The leader of the bandit was taken aback by his word and then he said.

"Alright! You ask for it, kid! Boys, go get him!"

He ordered his man to attack the young man. They all charged at once while giving off a battle cry. The young man didn't flinch as one of the bandits swung his sword at him but he manages to dodge the bandit sloppy attack. The young man then proceeds to elbow him at the back of his neck and the bandit fell to the ground unconscious. Another one tried to ambush him from behind only to be hit by one of the young man hard fist knocking a few of his teeth. The tall and big bandit tried to slam a fist right at him but the young man saw through that and proceed to dodge it all the while grabbing his right arm.

"Haahhhh!"

He then turn around and slam one of his leg on the ground sending the fat giant high into the air; slamming face first into the ground. Seeing the brute strength of the young man, the leader was now hesitating to continue robbing him because clearly his men was being tossed around and that mean he outclassed them not only in skill but in brute strength as well. Finally all six men were lying on the ground, groaning in pain. The young man then dust away the dust that was on his shoulder before he looks at the leader while still keeping a cool façade but clearly, the leader can sense dangerous aura coming from him and that wasn't good news.

As he got closer to the bandit's leader, he could clearly see the anger in his eye as the young man said in a low but menacing tone.

"Take your men and leave my sight before I decided to rip out you entrails from your stinky guts."

Threaten by the young man's waning, the bandit leader nodded quickly and hauls his men and ran as fast as he could before the young man could exact his threat, leaving a trail of dust cloud before him. The young man continue to stare at the fleeting bandit until they disappears from sight. He then turns to the hidden figure hiding in one of the tree.

"I know you're there. Stop hiding already and show yourself!"

The young man said in a demanding tone. He saw a figure stood out from one of the tree. The young man couldn't figure out who it was due to cloak he or she was wearing but clearly from the physique of the person's body; he know it was a girl. After showing herself to him from a good distance, the young man simply asks.

"So, are you one of their reinforcement or are you just passing by and happened to witness the battle unfolded in front of you?"

The figure was silent until she took remove her hood revealing her face. (This was the same girl from the start of the chapter.) She then said.

"No, I'm not. Believe me, I have no connection to any of those bandits nor am I a bandit myself. However, it pains me for you to compare me to those scums that rob other people."

The young man simply stood there and takes another good look at this newcomer that shows up.

She had long black hair which hung on the side of her face and tied back in a simple but oddly luxurious ponytail. Her outfit looks oddly ornamental, colorful and quite enticing. She wore a white blouse with a pink and white tie that didn't clear her breasts. She also wore a blue/green corset which wrapped around her abdomen and cupped her breasts, but it also had four tails trailing past her waist.

Her sleeves were mainly white with gold and blue/green decoration, but were detached from the rest of her clothing and were wide at the end, leaving her shoulders bear. She seems to have a simple skirt which wouldn't have look out of place on a schoolgirl and her leg were covered with high dark socks while she wore simple shoes which oddly look like a schoolgirl's but they do look like they were made with sturdier leather. In her hand was a quan dao bladed staff which was green with the blade coming out from an ornate dragon's mouth. But there was one thing that the young man had to admit and that was her beauty. Her skin was smooth and they look slightly tanned from exposure to the sun while her eyes were golden in color.

**Yoahhh!**

But then, he realize that she has big boobs which was quite a distraction on the young man's part but he made himself compose once more and finally said.

"Well, if you're not a bandit, then who am I speaking with?"

"Shouldn't the former introduce himself first before he asks others for their name?"

The young man raises an eyebrow and said.

"Look, I just got here out of nowhere, have no idea where I am and beside…I don't even remember who or what I am anymore. I mean, I woke up only to see a different surrounding than the place I used to call my home and the all of a sudden a group of bandits attack me and then you show up. So, I at least deserve to know the name of the person who's standing right in front of me."

After hearing his talk, the girl simply sighs for a moment and said.

"Very well, if you insist. I am Kanu, followed by Unchou. A mere humble woman doing what she can to protect people from the viciousness of the bandits. Now, there is your answer. And now it's my turn to ask. Judging by what you say, earlier; you told me that you woke up this morning only to see a different surrounding than the one you used to call your home, is that correct?"

"Well, you could put it that way, although I don't even remember how my home used to be like. I don't remember a damn thing."

The girl then further examines the young man. He wore strange looking clothing. His accent even sounds strange and what's more he was able to go up against those groups of bandits earlier and was able to chase them away with little effort. And the location of where she saw that blast of light earlier that morning was in the exact same place where the young man is. Could he be…?

Holding her weapon in a manner she wasn't going to harm him, she gently approached him. After standing close to him, Kanu look at him in the eye and bow her head in a manner of respect. She then finally has the nerve to speak her minds.

"Are…Are you the Messenger of Heaven?"

She asks, almost in a whispering tone for fear that someone or something might be listening from a hidden place.

"Huh? Messenger of Heaven? What make you say that all of a sudden?"

"Because, your cloths are different than most people that I've seen in this land. Your language also seems different and not to mention you've fought against those bandits without much effort and easily beaten them. And also…"

Kanu became silent for a moment. The young man simply raises an eyebrow due to her sudden silent.

"Well, go on. I'm listening."

"Well, it's because earlier this morning, I saw a flash of light that happens to land at this very spot where you are right now…"

After she explain the reason for calling him a Messenger of Heaven, the young man simply kept silent and said to her.

"What if I'm not this Messenger of Heaven you talk about? What if I'm just your ordinary person who happens to be here during the time that you saw the lights landing here? What then? I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm no Messenger. I'm just a man who happens to be here and lost his memory."

"But that's impossible! It's too much connected to be a mere coincidence; you must be the Messenger of Heaven that I always hear in legend! The prophesy once depicted that a shooting star will descend from the Heaven and a Messenger shall rose and bring forth peace and end all chaos to the land. Please, surely you must be Heaven's Messenger!"

Kanu pleaded. Her hope was really high that he was indeed the prophesized Messenger. The young man looks at his situation very carefully. He really hated lying, but he just didn't want to disappoint the girl in front of him who truly believes he was the person that she was looking for.

"You seem really convince that I am the Messenger of Heaven."

He then set his black eyes towards Kanu ambers.

"Why is that? For all intent and purpose, the prophecy you heard and come to believe in might ultimately be a hoax. Even if that prophecy was true, I'm just a normal boy who happens to be here when that light hits this area. The Messenger that you talk about might already left."

"…Then, what you're saying is that you are not the Messenger of Heaven?"

Kanu look shocked and disheartened upon his apparent denial.

"To be honest, I don't think I am. I used to have a memory of my past and now I don't even know who I am. Now, I'm just a nobody. I don't think someone who forgets his own identity deserve to be anybody, let alone a Messenger of Heaven. Truly, I'm sorry if I wasn't the one that you were expecting."

Kanu looks surprise, and then her expression became stern as she said.

"Don't say that you're a nobody! A person is truly a nobody if he admits he is one and yet never tries to find a way to regain back their own identity! Look, you may not be the Messenger of Heaven that I was hoping but to me, you're still somebody!

The young man was surprise by her words of comfort even if it sounded like she was yelling at him but he merely made a small smile and said.

"Thank you, Kanu. You've just made me realize that simple truth. Truly, I'm grateful for that. You know…I don't see myself as the Messenger of Heaven but since you really believe that I am one then I will do my best to fulfill your expectation of me. Besides, I think you should be the judge whether I'm suited to be Messenger of Heaven or not."

"Eh? Then, that mean…?"

Kanu look surprise by his word. The young man looks at her with a smile and bow to her.

"I may be incompetence but I'll try my best to meet your and the people of this lands expectation."

Kanu was shock by his action, although Kanu manage to recover and address to him.

"P-Please rise, my Lord. A lord like you should never bow to his vassals and if anything,'

Kanu then bow to him.

"…I am the one who should bow and swear my allegiance to you…No doubt, I am not mistaken that you are indeed the Messenger of Heaven that will end chaos and suffering on this land and bring forth peace and prosperity to its' people."

He then stood up and said to her.

"Umm, can you call me anything aside from lord because I feel like that's a bit strange…"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I can't do that. My pride and honor as a warrior will not allow me to do that. Besides, I don't want to sound rude but I don't even know your name and you don't even remember yours, so it is only fitting that I called you my Lord until the time comes that you have once again regain back your lost memory or at least your own name."

Rebuked Kanu as she stood up as well. The young man just looks at her and sighs lightly.

"Well, you're right about that… You're set on this, aren't you?"

"That I am. Please bear with it."

Answered Kanu with a radiant smile as she recited her oath.

"I, Kanu Unchou, hereby swear my fealty to my lord who is the Messenger of Heaven. Whatever lies ahead, I will forever be by his side whether to joy or sorrow. For I will only devote myself to him and him alone."

After reciting her oath, the young man merely scratch his cheek and look at Kanu. He then smile at her and said.

"Well, I'll be in your care from now on, Kanu."

Replied the young man before he asks her.

"By the way, Kanu. This may sound strange to you but what province am I currently at?"

"Well, you are currently in Kei province right now, my Lord."

The young man looks like he was deep in thought but Kanu didn't want to ask him as it might offend her lord but the thought were simpler than that.

"_So, I really am taken back in ancient China. Judging by the name of the province alone, however it still raises the question how I got here in the first place. Well, can't be help. I just have to do what I promise to Kanu and maybe I might be able to regain back my memory and sort this out until that moment comes."_

He then turn his gaze back at her and said.

"Well, now that I'm here. I hope that you could help guide me in this world, Kanu. I'll do my job and you will help me fulfill it. Are we clear on that?"

Kanu nod her head in agreement. A few moments later, Kanu escorted her lord to the road where the pair of them began walking to the next village. The young man really had nowhere to go or where to go so he let Kanu lead the way, which the girl happily did. A slight chill was in the air but fortunately the spring air quickly warms it up. The young man then looks at his escort and vassal and asks her.

"So, where are we going, Kanu?"

"Wherever the wind or the rumor take us, my Lord. At least until then we can find our fated path which will allow you to bring peace."

Kanu said while she smiles over her shoulder. He looks at her and said with a slight sigh.

"Heh, well I can't complain. The wind and the atmosphere in this place are very pretty. So, when will we reach the next village?"

He asks in a curious tone.

"I believe if by foot, it will at least take us three to four hours to reach there."

Kanu replied. The young man almost blinks for a moment until he just shrugged it off. To him, at least three to four hours were durable but most importantly…

GROWLLLL….

**YOAHHH!**

Both Kanu and the young man stopped for a moment before a sweat dropped form on the back of their head. Kanu look at her lord and simply made a curious expression until she said with an awkward smile.

"W-Well, you'll have to endure it for now, my Lord. When we get there, I'll treat you to some proper meal. That I assure you."

"Yeah…sorry, Kanu…"

The young man face became slightly red from embarrassment. He is feeling quite famish right now but it can't be help… not until they reach their destination. But what's more embarrassing is that a girl was offering to buy him food but considering his situation, he can't actually complain much because it's not like he has any suitable currency to use in this timeline.

And so throughout that awkward moment, he tried to hold back the sound of his stomach but even then it fails to be silent and finally after three hours; they both can see that they were reaching civilization if the field of rice indicate it that way. From a distance both of them could see what appears to be a village.

"We have arrive, my Lord."

Said Kanu who was looking at the slightly staggering young man with worried look. Noticing her gaze, the young man simply told her he was slightly tired and nothing too serious.

But deep in his thought, he was either struggling with the hunger or the mere fact he was having trouble with all the unknown injury he got out of nowhere or worse both but at least they were near the village so that's a plus. And he wouldn't want to worry Kanu too much.

The pair of them walked towards the village, seeing the main gate from the distance. As they got closer, the pair found what looks like a large rock with Chinese character carved onto it with flower and incense set in the front. Obliviously, it was a shrine, but to whom the young man couldn't tell since he couldn't read Chinese. He looks at his traveling companion and asks her.

"Kanu, whose memorial those this belongs to?"

There was silent until Kanu finally spoke in a clear yet solemn tone.

"…It's a memorial to those that lost their life by bandits. It's all too common at these times…"

She frowned sadly. He then turns his gaze back to the memorial site; slowly he went near it and gently bows and made a silent prayer. Kanu saw this and follow suit. Their mean of prayers were different, the gap between Chinese and Japanese to be sure. Still, the message was the same; May they find peace in the afterlife.

After they were done with their prayer, the pair stood up. As they did that, an old woman carrying an empty basket walked by and glance at the pair. She sighs sadly before going her way with a dark mutter.

"This wouldn't be happening if the patrol did their jobs. Nowhere is safe anymore."

"Why?"

Kanu just ask away but the looks on her eye made the young man think that she already knew why. Corruption, bribery, or simply put the people didn't pay protection money. It wasn't exactly new. In this era, they weren't that many checkups or balances to ensure the officials stay honest and did their supposed job properly.

"The magistrate is just a coward and so are his advisors. He blusters and makes shows, but he would avoid any real responsibility."

Shaking her head while sighing, the old woman continues on her way but not before turning her head towards the pair.

"It's best that you two leave this place as soon as possible if you don't want to be made victim here."

There was complete silent between the two as the young man was the one to break it first.

"Kanu, we best get going."

She remains silent for a moment before she turns her gaze towards her lord and said.

"Okay…"

The two proceed to go towards the village. Despite being victimized by the bandits, it was thriving. All the building was built to be where they were, not to be removed nor rebuild someplace else. The people walk the streets, perhaps a little subdue but not to the point of being downtrodden. A lot of them were talking about things like, the price of each stuff or goods for daily uses being on the rise, where to find the best quality fabric, who courts who. All those typical village talks.

The young man look at his surrounding then thought to himself.

"_I really am back in ancient China…"_

"To think that even a place like this is plague by bandits…"

Kanu frowned, her gripped tightening on her weapon. Looking at his companion, the young man merely sighs and said.

"Now, I seem to have to take this task seriously. I mean, if even those that are well trained to fight the bandits won't do anything about this mess, then who will?"

"Exactly! Just what is this magistrate problem that he abandoned the people that he governs over?"

The pair silence as Kanu stewed over the injustice, while the young man pitied the people. There wasn't much that they can do for now. So, they continued; just looking at the scenery when suddenly…

"There they are! After them!"

The voice sounded like the person was in rage. It's as if someone had stolen from him. Kanu and her lord were in a stance ready for anything, in case the bandit did come through their direction. But then, a chicken suddenly flutter from above and landed on Kanu's face; blinding her for a moment. They young man blink for a moment after Kanu remove the feathers off her face. They then heard something coming in their way and in their moment of being ready, the young man said.

"What is that?"

On the other end of the street were groups of kid running towards them, all having packs of egg and potatoes. One kid was even waving a daikon like it was a weapon of some kind. At the front of the pack of the wild little ones was a large, rather cute looking pig and on its' back was a girl who couldn't have been much older than ten or twelve. She wore a black yellow jacket with a black top underneath with a red scarf around her neck. She wore black gloves which ran down her elbows with red leather gloves on top.

She even wore what looked like black bike shorts with two leather belts around her waist. Lastly her feet weren't protected by shoes or sandals, but she simply wore some kind of material like her top and shorts which left her heels and toes exposed. She waves her stick around like some cavalry leader. Also, she had red hair which was short and framed her face, only tamed by a tiger shaped ornament which the young man swear was making the same spirited expression as its' user.

"Make way for the Rinrin Bandits!"

The girl declares loudly as she continues.

"We're making our escaped!"

Both Kanu and her lord blanched as he manages to mutter.

"They're just…kid?"

"They're just playing. I really thought it was a real bandit."

Sigh Kanu. The pair was interrupted from their thoughts when they realize that the self-proclaimed Rinrin bandits were charging right at them…Kanu stumble to the side, falling on her butt while struggling to keep her skirt down. The young man however was composed, their charge ever so close to him before he jump while flipping in the air in a 180 degree spin before he manage to grabbed hold of one of their stolen spoil which was the potatoes and manage to land on the ground while crouching.

One of the kid notice that their steal was taken and all of them manage to look behind him, only to see the older male standing up while looking at them with the potatoes in one of his arm. The so called leader, Rinrin look angrily at him while pointing her stick at him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! That's our potatoes! Give it back!"

The young man look at the potatoes and then back at her and simply shrugged his shoulder and said.

"Sorry, kid. But you stole this from its owner, so it's only proper that I take these potatoes back."

"Why you-!?"

She was cut off when a group of soldier came running towards their direction. Seeing this, the red hair girl orders her bandits to make a run for it and they immediately disappears from sight. After they left, the young man set his gaze on Kanu that was still sitting on her butt. He offered a hand for her and she slowly takes it.

"You okay, Kanu?"

"Y-Yeah, I wasn't hurt but my Lord…I never knew that were talented in martial art?"

No surprising considering she witness first-hand how her lord was able to fight off a group of bandits and easily win against them. The young man simply looks at himself and said.

"Not sure but something tells me I used to do that a lot in the past…as a dancer somehow…."

Kanu blink as he said that but maybe this form of dance that her lord speak of may have some elements of martial art in it, evident by how agile he was and how quick his body reacted to the incoming charge. Her thought was interrupted when her lord said.

"Alright, Kanu. Let's return these potatoes to its rightful owner and then find a place to rest for the night. Please, lead the way."

Nodding at her lord's request, they then made their way to the owner's location. After giving back his stolen potatoes, the owner insisted on rewarding the young man for his effort. At first he politely refuse because he did that out of necessity but in the end he accept what rewards he was given and that was a small sack of money.

"Well, at least now we can share our expense."

Said the young man as he tossed the sack in the air as it landed on his hand. Kanu look at him and said.

"True, however it wouldn't be enough to accommodate a place to stay for the night…"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way. Anyway, let us go and eat. I'm really am starving right now."

The two quickly located a restaurant to eat at. It wasn't incredible, but Kanu was on a budget even with the share expenses with her lord, so they had to be frugal. Still, the boss lady was kind enough to make them a nice meal.

"Oh, those little ones! They are at it again, huh?"

The boss lady giggle as the young man and Kanu recalled their encounter with the Rinrin Bandits.

"Just who are those kids?"

Ask Kanu while she continued.

"Calling themselves bandits of all things!"

"They are just who they say they are."

The boss lady replied while continuing.

"They're bandit let by little Rinrin. Oh, you should have been here a few days ago! Someone drew a silly face of the magistrate on the wall of his own house! Oh, it was so funny!"

"I think that does prove that the magistrate isn't a very likeable guy."

"That's right! If he did his job properly, he wouldn't be this dislikable by the village!"

The boss lady huffed.

"One would think this Rinrin's parent would have some more to say about her behavior."

Kanu huffed, not at all impressed by a girl emulating bandits and bringing her friends into such lifestyle. Judging by her vocation, the young man could understand why she disapproves of it.

"Her parents are dead."

The boss lady sighs sadly. This made Kanu flinch for a moment but recomposing herself, she notice that her lord was also quite still by the news as one of his hand was place on his head as if he was having severe headache. Both Kanu and the boss lady have an expression of concern. Kanu gently places her hand on her lord's shoulder and upon feeling her gentle touch, the young man immediately, came out of his trance and look like he was in another world there for a while. But thankfully, Kanu woke him from such trance. Kanu ask what was the matter but the young man simply said that he was having a light head ache. Nothing serious.

The boss lady looks on until she continues where she left off.

"Like, I said, her parents are dead. They were killed by bandits when she was small. Her grandfather took her in and raised her out in the forest, but eventually he too passed away. The poor girl has no one she can rely on now."

The boss lady sighs, and continues speaking.

"She's not really a bad girl. In fact, other than her little mischief she never causes trouble for anyone. Everything that she takes is easily replaceable and we're hardly lacking. Heavens know that the girl needs the food herself since she's too young to do any kind of work. Even the parents of her friends can't blame her since she encouraged them to never do anything truly harmful and even taught them that hurting people is bad. So, please don't judge her too harshly."

"It's fine. Besides, we're only staying here for a little bit."

The young man told the boss lady after recovering from his said 'head ache'. He then continues.

"We'll be on our way pretty soon."

"Yes."

Kanu nodded,

"But in the meantime…Boss lady, me and my friend here have a request that we need from you."

"A request?"

The boss lady pondered.

"What could it be?"

**Moments Later**

Kanu and the young man headed into the storeroom for the night. The boss lady was most agreeable with Kanu's request. In exchange for helping with the chores, she would allow Kanu and her lord to the spend the night at her establishment. So, Kanu and the young man started on the chores moving firewood and packages of food to the secure spots so people and animals couldn't get them. Inside the storeroom, there was a large pile of firewood and a pile of dried grasses and straw used for kindling for the stove that the boss lady need to cook.

"Well, this isn't so bad,"

Kanu smile, while sitting herself on the pile of straw.

"It's better than sleeping out in the wild."

"No doubt."

The young man replied, he then look at the straw and then the floor. He then set his gaze at Kanu and said.

"So, knowing what you might answer, I'm guessing you want me to sleep on the straw while you would sleep on the floor, correct?"

Kanu blink for a moment, realizing that her lord has read her mind though it was due to the young man already knowing how and what she thinks due to her warrior attitude. She then said,

"That is correct, my lord. I wouldn't want to make the Messenger of Heaven sleep on the cold floor and for that like you said, you may sleep on the straw while I-?"

She was cut off when the young man waves his hand in a stop motion.

"Alright, I get it but I couldn't ask you to sleep on the cold floor…not after everything you've done for me, Kanu."

Kanu blink for a moment follow by a light blush. She then began poking her fingers together,

"W-Well, if you insist…then perhaps… we can share!"

"Okay."

**YOAHHH!**

Said the young man with an indifference expression.

"Huh?"

"I said okay. It's better than both of us having to decide who sleeps where."

Kanu blush then said.

"I-I agree that we would both share because you insist that you don't want me to sleep on the floor, b-but that doesn't mean you could take liberty of me!"

"…What? You know, I'm not that kind of guy who would take advantage of a girl. If anything, I hate those kinds of people the most!"

He said firmly. He then continues.

"Ok, we can share! You take one side and I'll take the other."

He looks around for something and said,

"We need something to put between us like barrier."

"Why not used my cloak?"

Kanu suggested, lifting said cloak.

"That could work,"

Her lord sighs in relief. He then look at her and said.

"So, which side will you take? Left or right?"

"Left,"

Kanu pick, moving closer to the wall as she places her cloak down. It was coiled up so it would be thin as to not take up much room. The young man sigh as he lay down on the straw, feeling a bit awkward than he was ever before. But that was quickly changed when he spoke out his mind all the while facing away from each other.

"Kanu, thank you."

The young man said with a tone of appreciation.

"Think nothing of it, my Lord."

"No, not because of this…Not a lot of people would go out their where to help a total stranger; let alone a person who have lost his memories. You could have left me alone to fend for myself but instead you ask me to come along with you."

"It was my pleasure, my Lord. I couldn't allow you to be left alone when someone could have hurt you,"

Kanu smile before she continues.

"Although you do not believe yourself to be the Messenger of Heaven, I believe you are and would play an important role in things to come."

"Well, to be honest, I would rather have a friend then a servant,"

He said as he faces her, only seeing the back of her head.

"Besides, I think I luck out since I met a pretty friend like you."

As soon as he said that word, there was a tinge of red on his face. Kanu was still facing away from him but she was blushing at her word as well. A small smile started to form on Kanu's as she silently thanks her lord.

The next morning, the boss lady quickly put the young man and Kanu to work. Kanu was entrusted with the task of chopping vegetable while the young man skillfully swept the floor of any debris or dust and was done in mere minute. After that task was done, she asks Kanu and her lord to collect woods and weed which could be dried out to be made kindling. The work was simple enough but hard, however the young man and Kanu manage the get the job done as they trekked back into town with their spoil.

"So, you do this kind of job whenever you're on a journey. That's impressive."

The young man said.

"Indeed, when you're a travelling warrior like me, you learn to do whatever you need to survive. If you need to work in exchange for a place to sleep and shelter from the rain, you do so. If you need work in exchange for good meal, you do so. If you happened to run into some bandits and capture them to claim a bounty, you do so."

Kanu explain to him. The young man merely nodded. That he could understand. Nothing was free and Kanu was the type of strong independent woman that won't accept any charity. She would rather earn her keep than receive anything. As the two walk down the street, they passed down the home of the magistrate.

The front doors were open and a small group of soldiers were standing in rank in front of the magistrate. The man himself look slightly wrinkled, an indication that he's never done a single labor works his whole life. The man next to him, a rat-nosed guy with a sharp moustache had a sneer on his lips like he was better than anyone.

"Listen up all of you! Even if she's a brat, that drawing she made was too much! She may be little, but she's crafty so don't let your guard down!"

He announced to the soldiers that gathered. Concerned, Kanu and her lord approached one of the people that gathered there who was watching the briefing going on. Kanu found one woman who look quite concern. Kanu then ask her.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?"

"The magistrate is actually going to send out soldiers to arrest Rinrin."

The woman replied.

"What? Arrest a child?"

Kanu gasped. The young man who was at Kanu side merely thought to himself.

"_I know the guy's upset over the drawing but to think he would go that far for a child…that's despicable!"_

An older woman who was next to them started to complain as well.

"It's because he's too afraid to face a real bandits. So, he comes down heavily on other crime to make it look like he's doing his job. Like any of us would be fool by such act."

"He really was upset about that drawing. What do you think he'll do with Rinrin?"

The woman asks with full concern.

"They won't go so far as to execute her,"

The older woman reason but she continues,

"But I don't think she'll get away without a whipping or a canning."

"That poor girl."

The first woman sighs.

The young man felt disgusted by the magistrate action. Here he was, a grown up…who was supposed to used his power to defend the village against bandits but now he's using that authority given to him to go after some kids and all that because they made fun of him. Maybe if he did his job, people wouldn't have made fun of him so much. As he was in his thought, Kanu suddenly said out loud.

"I volunteer!"

Kanu raises her hand. The young man quickly went to her side and whispers something to her.

"You sure about this, Kanu?"

"If the soldiers get to her they will rough her up. At least I know I won't hurt her."

Kanu whispers back to her lord.

"What will you do after that?"

The young man asked. Kanu then replied to his question.

"I'll make her apologized and maybe help her."

"Who said that?"

Asked the magistrate, as he ordered the soldier to make way so he could see the person that volunteer. Kanu quickly saw her cue and stepped up so the man could properly see her.

"Who are you?"

Ask the magistrate in a curious tone.

"I am Kanu, followed by Unchou. I am a wandering martial artist."

Kanu introduced herself before continuing.

"I have heard you have trouble with Rinrin. It would cause trouble for you if you send so many guards to go out and get hurt in the end. Why don't you let me handle her?"

"You? Well, you do seem dangerous with that weapon you have there. Are you capable? Are you strong enough?"

"Well, I can't say that myself but I do have some skills."

Kanu humbly replied before continuing.

"After all, she is but a child. Compared to a real bandit, she will be quite easy to defeat."

"Ah!"

The advisor gasped, seemingly recognizing who Kanu was.

"Aren't you the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter?!"

"Eh? Really?"

The magistrate also gasped which was follow suit by his men.

"_I guess, Kanu's reputation even reach this part of the province. I guess that's what you expect from a wandering martial artist."_

The young man thought to himself. The magistrate then continues.

"The rumor says that her beauty is that of a goddess though. I guess not all rumors can be taken seriously."

**YOAHHH!**

The young man can hear twitching sound coming from Kanu's direction. He realizes that Kanu was holding herself back from hitting the man for his unflattering words.

"Is that supposed to mean something…?"

"_Oh boy…"_

"Should we trust her, sir? If the rumor Bandit Hunter wasn't as gorgeous as they say, other rumor about her might not be true at all. She may be unreliable."

Said the advisor.

"Eh, can't hurt to let her try,"

The magistrate shrugged before turning his attention back towards Kanu.

"Do what you can then. If you can bring the girl to heel and have her apologized, I'll let the incident go but only if she comes here herself. I don't want no letter or messages. Got that?"

"Perfectly,"

Kanu slight twitch there for a moment.

"Good, my advisor will tell you the direction where she lives. I wish you luck."

And with that, he turn back and headed back to his mansion while his advisor quickly order one of his subordinates to bring him ink and paper so the direction can be written down.

**Moments Later**

"So this is the way to her so called 'secret base', huh?"

The young man said. The pair was walking down a forest path towards what seems to be a simple hut which wasn't in any of their definition nearly as hidden as a kid would likely want for a base. Heck, even a normal kind of bandits knows how to hide their base. But then again, they are just kids. So, can't complain much about that.

"That's what the direction says."

Kanu confirm their suspicion.

"Well, something tells me this isn't going to be a simple task considering we're up against a group of potentially stubborn kids. So, expect them to kick some fuss, Kanu."

Kanu nodded at her lord's explanation. The pair continues walking until they reach a sizable tree. As they reach the spot, they suddenly saw a small boy with a ponytail crawled out of the branch of the tree he was hiding in. In his arm was a basket of small rocks.

"This road belongs to the Rinrin Bandits! Leave now or-!"

He stops all of a sudden when he saw a familiar young man that took their potatoes yesterday.

"Hey, you're that Onii-san that stole our potatoes yesterday!"

"Well, in a sense I only took back what you guys stole. So, yeah. You have a grudge at me?"

The young man said in a sarcastic tone. The boy noticing his teasing immediately started to throw a rock at the pair.

"Take this! I'll make you pay for making fun of the Rinrin Bandits!"

"Stop that right now! It's dangerous!"

Kanu chided at the child. However there was no stopping him. All the while, the young man was effortlessly dodging all the rocks that were thrown at his direction.

"Take this! I won't let you people arrest our boss!"

The young man suddenly stood in front of Kanu and said.

"Be ready on my signal."

He looks at Kanu and she nodded. The young man then set his gaze back at the boy and quickly dash forwards at the tree and with his fist ready, he said.

"This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you!"

With a single hit of his punch, the tree shakes violently as if it was hit by a heavy bull or in this case a vehicle. Kanu thought she saw shockwave passing through the tree. She thought to herself that her lord is insanely strong. As the tree shakes, the boy couldn't maintain his balance anymore.

"Woah! I'm falling! I'm falling!"

And so, the boy did fall but not before the young man called out to his companion.

"Kanu! Now!"

Fortunately for the boy, Kanu was prepared as she jabbed out with her blade. Catching him by the back of his shirt, while the tree was in fact falling down from the force of the young man's punch. The boy was struggling as he came to the realization he wasn't falling anymore. He couldn't help but heave a sigh.

"Oh, I'm save."

"Think again, kid..."

Said the young man in a menacing tone as the boy squeal as he look at the older males darken expression. But his real terror was the in fact the person behind him. He looks back only to see Kanu's face had darkened with dark power and her eye glowed with righteous feminine fury. The boy could only scream out in fear as Kanu pulled him and give him one hell of a spanking which cause the boy to scream out in pain and terror.

"A! Good! Boy! Does! Not! Throw! Rocks! At! A! Lady!"

Kanu chided, spanking the boy which each word she spoke. When she was done giving the boy his just punishment, she let him go. He then yelped and ran from behind a rock to hide from Kanu's punishment. The young man went to this companion side and asks with a calm expression.

"You are feeling calm now?"

He asked.

"Somewhat (sigh). Let's go."

The pair left the boy to tend to his rump, but unfortunately they didn't get far as the remaining Rinrin Bandits showed themselves. A large chubby boy, a short girl with a ponytails, a tall girl with braids and then a smaller girl with her hair done up in buns. She was so small that her elder sister actually had to help her climb onto the path to meet their adversaries.

"Hey old lady!"

"Old woman!"

"Ugly!"

"Old! Old! Old!"

"Grrrr! Who are you calling an ugly old lady, huh?!"

The young man merely twitch and eyebrow at the kids insult on Kanu but then they suddenly set their gaze on him.

[AHHHHHH!]

They all yell in unison as once again the young man knew what they're going to say.

"That potatoes stealing, Onii-san!"

"Yeah! You stole our potato! You thief!"

"Yeah! You thief!"

"Bad, bad Onii-chan for stealing!"

There was evident that a single vein was popping on his forehead as they say that but he maintains his cool and said to himself.

"That's rich coming from a group of bandits…"

"That's it! I had enough of your insult on me and my lord!"

Kanu began making her way to the group of kids, but stopped herself when she saw that the ground between them was covered with circle of leaves. It took her a moment to realize it but then a smirk began forming on her lips.

"Ah, I give you kid for being clever but I wouldn't be Kanu Unchou if I fell for something so simple!"

She kneeled before taking a high leap right over the circle of leaves, landing in front of the group of children.

"Now, surrender!"

She declares proudly.

"Hehehehe…"

The children started giggling which confuses Kanu but then she heard her lord called out to her.

"Kanu! Watch out! It's a trap!"

"Huh…?"

**YOAHHH!**

The sounds of twig snapping could be heard but it was too late for Kanu. She look down before the ground beneath her collapse and she landed in a big heap. Beneath her, sticks and a sheet covered acted as cushion. It was a trap that not even Kanu saw coming. The young man had to admit, their traps were impressive. The first trap was meant to be a decoy.

"We did it!"

"What an idiot!"

"We got her!"

"Yeah!"

The young man merely sighs silently while thinking to himself.

"_Crap basket. I can't believe she fall for that trick."_

"So, what should we do with her?"

Ask the tall girl. The chubby boy then grinned and said.

"Why don't we burry her?"

"No, let pee on her first!"

Giggle the ponytail girl.

"Okay!"

Said the youngest of the girl and started giggling. She then lifted her skirt to do the job.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Kanu yelled out as she leaped out from the hole and landed near the children.

"Take this!"

She lashed out and captures all four of the children to begin their various punishments for doing something mean. Those kids did not see this coming…

"Squeezed!"

Kanu bellowed, grabbing the ponytail girl by the arm to cause indian sunburn on her arm. The girl tries to escape all the while making squealing sounds.

"Next to come is…the Brute Force Drill!"

Kanu continued, noogies planted on both the tall girl and her little sister. Both sisters unable to escape because both were pin down by Kanu's leg.

"And last but not least…Stronghold! Mount Tai!"

Kanu finish with the chubby boy, pinching him by the arm and pulling them to enhance the pain. The boy cried out, tears splashing from his eye. The young man was trying to hold back his laughter but the scene playing in front of him was a bit too much for him to bear. To an adult, the punishment would mean little. However, for kids they were the worst form of torture to experience. Soon after that, all four were at Kanu's feet; follow by their rock throwing friend. They were looking at Kanu with fear and disappointment in keeping Kanu and the young man at bay from their leader, Rinrin.

"Wow, that was brutal of you, Kanu."

Said her lord with a tinge of teasing in his tone. Well, at least they didn't get the worse of it. In fact, the treatment that they receive would have been considered a child's play. He would describe it as childish but in this case whatever action Kanu took was appropriate enough even at her age.

Kanu huffed and then said.

"Naughty children needed to be reminded of their manner, my Lord."

"I won't disagree on that. Now that we've got the subordinate…all that's left is the boss."

"Grrr! You won't defeat our leader, Rinrin!"

The ponytail boy said defiantly as he pointed his finger at the pair defiantly.

"Yes, yes,"

Kanu sigh patiently.

"To be honest, neither of us have any intention of harming Rinrin. Instead of delaying us here, why don't you all you back to the village?"

The children then look at each other, unsure of what to say until the tall girl said.

"If we do go back, you won't try and arrest Rinrin anymore?"

"I won't arrest her. I give you my warrior's word."

Kanu smile.

"Then, what about that Onii-san there?"

Pointed the ponytail girl.

The young man merely shrugged his shoulder while smiling and said.

"I'm just here assisting Kanu. So, whatever her decision is, I'll gladly abide by it."

They then look at each other once more and nodded.

"Okay, we'll go back to the village."

The group of kids collected themselves and began heading down the path back to the village. But they then suddenly froze on their track before turning around to face Kanu.

[Stupid! Ugly! Old maid!]

And with that, they took off before Kanu had any chance of getting angry at them. The young man shakes his head in disbelief and said.

"Kids….They always have the last word."

"Ugh…"

Kanu merely groan. The young man just looks at his companion and said.

"Let it go, Kanu. They are just kids, after all."

He advises her. Kanu made a cute pout, but gave up the indignation as the two followed the path towards the home of the infamous bandit leader, Rinrin herself. The path soon open up to a clearing surrounded by rocks while patches went around the edges, one going higher onto the mountain while the other rose up a hill to a simple hut on top of a ledge. Standing at the ledge was the red hair girl, Rinrin. She was holding a staff with a blue cloth tied near the end with a blade shape liked a flame.

The young man simply kept a cool expression. He then said.

"Seems she was waiting for us. You're the one who volunteer, so I'll watch from the side but I'll back you up in case anything happened. Although, I'm confident you could handle this without my help."

Kanu nodded her head at her lord's word. She then stepped forward to face the tiny terror herself. Looking up, she stared down the girl.

"You must be Rinrin?"

The redhead girl growled and snapped.

"Rinrin is my secret name! Only my friends and family may called me that! You are unworthy of even saying my secret name!"

"Forgive me then. Let me try again,"

Kanu smile while continuing.

"Who am I talking to?"

"I am Chouhi, follow by Yokutoku! Even babies know to fear that name for I am the great leader of the Rinrin Bandits!"

The young girl cried out. But Kanu on the other hand was still calm and composed. She then said.

"I've already sent your bandits back to the village."

"What?!"

Chouhi gasped but then gritted her teeth and leap downs the rock lining on the edge like a little bunny before landing near the ground near Kanu, who then point her spear at her.

"What did you do with my friends?!"

"Just a little punishment."

Kanu simply replied in a calm tone.

"Ohhhhh! I'll make you pay tens time for that punishments!"

Chouhi declared.

"I won't lose to a woman who's nothing but talk like you! Hiyahhhh!"

Chouhi cried all the while charging at Kanu. The redhead girl starts out with several strikes which Kanu skillfully block while clashing sounds of metal can be heard colliding with one another. Chouhi then made a surprising nimble move as she recoil of one of the strike being blocked hit by her, she allowed her spear to go behind her, which she then proceed to grabbed with her other hand and used that momentum to make a full swing. Kanu raised her quan dao blade to block and the weapon hit her with full force causing Kanu to be blown away across the clearing before she landed on the ground, skidding another foot.

Seeing that, the young man was honestly surprise by her brute strength.

"_That girl may be small but she's almost as strong as I am. This isn't going to be easy like I thought. If it was me, I could even the odd but Kanu has speed. I can see it in her movement. Hopefully she can tire Chouhi before Kanu herself has no strength left to beat her."_

Likewise, Kanu was thinking the same thing as she felt her arm tremble from the sheer force of that single swing.

"_I'll lose when it comes to a contest of pure strength. But, I have more maneuver of fighting against opponent like you!"_

Undeterred, Kanu went on the charge again. This time she attempt to combat Chouhi's uncommon strength with speed and agility, which in this case would make her do moves that could burnt her stamina faster and tired her out sooner. The young man continues to watch on with concern. He hopes that both girls wouldn't go so far as to seriously hurt each other.

**Seven Hours Later**

"Man, how long can these girls keep up…?"

The young man sighs deeply. They have been at it for almost seven hours now and still there at it. The sun has already gone down and the moon was rising high up in the sky. At one point, the pairs both leap up in the air and they strike at each other which cause them to be push higher towards the air using only that recoil alone. But then they hit each other simultaneously which causes them to land on the ground. He knows that they're good but this is just getting surreal. (Yeah, thought the person who punches a tree until it falls down…)

Chouhi finally looks like she's out of steam alongside Kanu. As the Bandit Hunter came down from a leap, Chouhi made a quick sweep which cut through the rock, clean. But Kanu proves to be more than just a pretty face and athletic body as she held her staff blade behind her back, letting it block and stop Chouhi's attack. While both were struggling with each other's weapon, Kanu manage to speak her mind about the whole situation.

"What a waste."

She sighs solemnly.

"Huh?"

Chouhi blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Kanu glance over her shoulder.

"I have never seen a child who is much gifted and has strength like yours before and yet you sit around here and play bandit instead."

"That's none of your business!"

Chouhi snapped, taken a few step back. Kanu manage to catch her breath and stood up but she wasn't going to face Chouhi just yet. She then said.

"I was told in town that your parents were killed by bandits."

"S-So what is it to you, huh?!" Chouhi huffed.

"Because I know what it's like. My mother, father and brother; they lost their life by the hands of bandits."

Kanu reflected.

"That's why, ever since I have been hunting them so no one will ever suffer the same heartbreak as I did because of people like them!"

"What does that have to do with me?!"

She yelled out.

"Haven't you wanted to change this world? The constant wars, the roving bandits, the death of innocent people?"

Kanu then finally turn to the little girl.

"Aren't you sick of all that? Don't you want to do something about it?"

Chouhi cringed, but then yelled out and charged at Kanu with an overhead swing. It wasn't as skilled as her usual attacks, but it was filled with anger and emotion. The situation was getting dire as Kanu was forced on her knee from the strike. The young man was about to ready to assist only for Kanu to shook her head, looking over her shoulder at him before returning her attention at the now emotional Chouhi.

"Who could understand all this?!"

She cried loudly while hitting the same spot over and over again.

"I've…I've always been alone! No one was there to be by my side! I don't even know what to do!"

All the while, the young man was listening to this; he was suddenly seeing flashes of a young boy that he could see was his younger self standing in front of an altar. On top of the altar were a picture of a middle age man and a woman. All around him, people were gathering to repay their respect who the young man would assume were his parents.

He could hear whisper amongst the people,

"_The poor boy. His parents became a victim of a robbery."_

"_I feel sorry for him. Isn't there any other family members he has left?"_

"_There is but I heard that they neglected his parents and decided to cut ties with them…"_

"_How cruel. Then, does this mean he's all by himself now…?"_

And then, it came to the realization that he, Kanu and Chouhi were the same…they have always been alone. He was always alone. No one was there for him and so…

Back into the present, the young man could see that Kanu was unarmed and that Chouhi was raising her weapon to deliver the final blow. Immediately, he dash forward; instantly grabbing hold of the blade. Chouhi notice that her attack was stopped and when she looks behind her, she could see that the young man expression slightly darkens. It was a mixture of anger and sadness. Kanu also saw that but what's more shocking to her that her lord's hand was bleeding from holding the blade of the spear.

"My lord!"

She quickly rose up and immediately when to her lord side. After hearing the voice of Kanu, the young man let go of the blade and saw that his hand was bleeding. But he didn't say anything about it. Kanu tried to use one of the cloths to close the wound but her lord stopped her. He looks at the shock Chouhi. Then, he slowly went to her and kneel in front of her and place one of his hand on top of her head. He gave her a warm looking smile. He then said.

"Hey, it's okay, Chouhi. You're never alone…not anymore. Cause I promise you. I'll always be there for you. Me and Kanu. We won't leave your side. That I promised."

After hearing this, Chouhi finally dropped her weapon as tears started to form in her eyes. Suddenly, she burst out into a large sob and dropped to her knees as she wiped her face. The young man quickly embraces her in a warmth hug as he comforts her in her moment of dread and sadness.

"There, there. It's alright now, Chouhi. Let it all out…"

Meanwhile, Kanu was watching all the drama taken place and she too can't help but shed a single tear.

"My Lord…"

She then gently smiles at the touching moment.

**Moments Later, At Chouhi's Hut**

"(Sigh) I did agree to always be there for her but how did this happened? I guess that's what I get for being such a big mouth…"

The young man said to himself as he lay down inside of Chouhi's modest hut as Kanu was taking a bath in the homemade bathroom.

Moments earlier after the battle, once Chouhi have calm down, she admitted her loss by breaking down and crying in the middle of the battle. She insisted that Kanu can do what she wishes towards the loser and so the plan was for Chouhi to apologize to the magistrate the next day, and Kanu and her lord would be on their way after that. However, Chouhi pleaded that they stay with her for the night. After looking at each other for a moment Kanu and her lord easily accepted so long as it can be of joy to the little one. The smile on her face sure seems to have brightened everything that occurs earlier. Chouhi insisted that Kanu took a bath all the while she asks him to make himself comfortable in the room.

As he was lying down, he thought to himself that deep down, he really misses situation like this. He may not remember everything but he knows that he miss this feeling of being together with a family member. But that thought was broken when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. Apparently, Chouhi has also join in with Kanu as the two girls bath themselves but in the end, the mood really swing into a 360 degrees for him. He might not admit it but as a man, he too has his urge but he remain calm and focus and continue to look the other way and thought of another thing to distract himself.

His mind came back to the little girl, Chouhi. That little girl was working hard to make him and Kanu feel comfortable. It seems like the girl opposed to before who wanted to keep them away from her friends, now wanted them to stay since all her friend had gone back home. He wonders to himself if indeed Chouhi has been alone here at night ever since her grandfather passed away. That was just no way for a girl to live, especially any child. They deserve to be with their parents and have home filled with the sense of love and affection.

He rose up his wounded hand and gripped it tightly as he coldly whisper.

"I'll make every single one of you bandits pay for what they have to done to people like Kanu and Chouhi…"

Kanu along with Chouhi came out of the bathroom perfectly dress in what looks like a sleeping cloths and was about to tell her lord that the bath was ready to used, when she saw that he was tightly gripping the arm that was wounded as blood was also dripping from it.

"My Lord! What are you doing?!"

She and Chouhi immediately when to his side and gently hold onto his hand to urge him to stop. The young man quickly came out of his trance when he notices that Kanu along with Chouhi were beside him.

"Kanu…Chouhi…"

He notice that blood came out from his hand as he stood up and look at it with some slight surprise. Kanu hold her breath for a moment before she said albeit with a stern mix with concern words.

"My Lord, what were you thinking? Why in the world were you making your wound ending up worse than it is? I notice that you have been acting strange ever since that battle. Please, tell us. Maybe I can be of help?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan. I know it's Rinrin's fault that Onii-chan got hurt in the first place. So, if there is anything, anything at all that I could do, please tell Rinrin…"

She said it with a pleading tone. The young man looks at both girls before he merely sigh silently. He then said while keeping away his gaze from them.

"There's nothing wrong, more like it has something to do with how we're all the same…"

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan. Tell us."

This time, he set his gaze at them and told Kanu and Chouhi that he got a glimpse of his childhood memory. That he lost both his parent at a young age and that they were kill by robbers. Since then, he was always alone. Living by himself and sometime had to do odd job just to keep himself fed.

"I see…so even you are like us…I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories."

Kanu can only mutter those words of apology. Chouhi on the other hand kept silent but she knows how painful it was to lose a love one which is the main reason why she even acted the way she was towards her villagers. The young man saw the intense silent between him and the girls. The young man thought that he has to find a way to break this bad silence and so he clear his throat.

"I know that's one of those memories that I rather forget but thanks to that, I feel a lot closer to you guys. Truly, now I feel like it wasn't just a coincidence that I met Kanu and then little Chouhi here."

As he said that, he gently patted the little girl in the head. She slowly looks at him, and she saw that same warm smile that she shows her during his attempt to comfort. This made her blush a little. The young man continues.

"I would rather see that energetic smile on Chouhi that for some reason gives me cheer and also I would rather see Kanu's confident smile that makes me feel like I can do anything."

"My Lord…"

"Onii-chan…"

They both then nod energetically, finally returning to their old self. The young man made a grin on his face as he said.

"Now, that's the spirit. Whenever one of us feels down, we should comfort one another like we're doing now."

However, such moment suddenly became awkward. Because the young man was now in the presence of two girls who happens to be in in a sleeping clothing that look more like yukata. While Chouhi's fit perfectly, Kanu's were more for Chouhi's size and because of that a lot of her legs were revealed as well as a sizable portion of her cleavage. Seeing this, both lord and vassal simply look away, blush forming on their faces. Chouhi, being a child she was merely look at the two younger adult's action in confusion.

He manages to take a moment to face the younger woman in front of him.

"Wh-what? Chouhi wa-was kind enough to le-lend me her sleeping cloths!"

Kanu once again blush, noticing how her lord was looking at her.

"A-ah, okay…"

He merely slowly nodded at her statement, trying to set his gaze away from Kanu who he can see that much of her skin was reveal. But the thing that attracted him the most was how sexy Kanu was with her hair down, add her beauty to that. She's basically a goddess in his eye. He then comically shakes his head and then finally said.

"I-I'll go ta-take a bath now!"

He got up and darted pass Kanu as Chouhi continue to look in confusion. After he left for the bathroom, Chouhi then look at Kanu and said.

"Why was he so embarrassed? I mean, grandpa and I often bath together. Don't you two do that?"

She asks innocently, while placing on of her finger on her lips.

**TONK!**

"AH! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! We only became travelling companions! Of course we wouldn't do something like that!"

Kanu flush red at the thought of doing something so intimate like sharing a bath with a man, much less the Messenger of Heaven that she comes to believe in.

"Hoh, but baths are more fun when you share it together with the people you care about? Hah, is it because you two just got together?"

"So-something like that…"

Kanu twitch there for a moment. How could a child like Chouhi bluntly ask about her and her lord's relationship? Besides, she is her lords' loyal servant and she would not dare think she was worthy to join in a physical contact with a person whom she swear her loyalty to. She then looks back at Chouhi and said.

"An-anyway, let us get ready for bed. I'm sure my Lord would be sleepy by the time he is done bathing. I'm sure of it."

"Okay!"

Chouhi said while beaming a smile on her face.

"I only have one pillow and a blanket. But you can have it though, Kanu!"

Chouhi scramble over to the pair of tatami mats the hut boasted and prepared the futon. The futon itself can fit two, maybe three people if someone of Chouhi's size was involve. Chouhi didn't mind giving up the pillow for Kanu's sake.

"I'm sorry if we're taking so much. Even though we are guest of this home"

Kanu apologize all the while helping out Chouhi with the futon.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me! Besides, it's my lost, so it's only fair that I make you and Onii-chan feel comfortable. So, you don't have to worry, Kanu!"

Chouhi said with a hint of excitement in her tone.

The door to the bathroom soon opened again and the young man came out, shirtless since there wasn't any clothing available for him to use and so he was force to sleep with only his pants on. Chouhi welcome him to the shared futon happily, but as he got closer; to Kanu surprise and feminine side, her lord has quite the well tone body befitting a warrior like him but what's more surprising is the fact that scars covers most of his shirtless body and even on the arm indicating he has been on numerous battle before he met with her. She wondered what sort of battle or war had her lord fight on to have that many scars.

Chouhi can see it as well but kept silent as to not ruin the moment. The young man himself was surprise by the scars inflicted on his body but seeing that he has yet to recover his memory, he simply shrugged it off as an accident he was involve in.

But once he laid on the futon, the two young adult can't help but blush for a moment but reassuring enough; they were quite thankful to used Chouhi as a barrier between them. The little girl simply didn't mind all the added company. As they lay down, the limit of the futon reached. Chouhi couldn't help herself but feel very happy about it.

"I haven't had anyone sleep with me for a long time. This feeling is great."

She drew the blanket closer to her nose to hide her happy blushing face.

"When the three of us are together like this…I can honestly say it's like being with mother and father again."

**YOAHHHH!**

After hearing her said that, Kanu and the young man yelped together to the point of sitting up. Kanu was the first to come to the fore.

"N-N-Now don't be saying such thing! I'm nowhere near that old to be considered your mother! If anything my Lord and I should be considered a brother and sister!"

"Brother and sister?"

Chouhi blinked.

"Correct! B-Besides, I haven't done anything that could have gotten me pregnant."

**TONKK!**

Huffed Kanu, in an attempt to defend her age.

"Uhh, Kanu? I think you just put in too much information there."

The young man sweat dropped all the while blush began to form on his face. This cause Kanu's face to become even redder than they were as she realized what she just said in the presence of a man who's also her lord. Fortunately for them, Chouhi seems to get that part over her head.

"So, does that mean I can call you both big brother and big sister?"

"W-well, if that's what you want."

Kanu mumble.

"Sounds okay to me. I always thought to myself that I want a little sister as cute as Chouhi."

The young man said that while smiling slightly. All the while that the subject at least shifted to a more appropriate thing.

"Yay!" Chouhi cheered while throwing both her hands up to the air.

"Then from now on, Onii-chan and Kanu will be Rinrin's big brother and big sister!"

She happily grabs both the hands of the people next to her, falling back onto the futon where both landed besides her. She then said.

"From now on, I won't be alone at night anymore."

The young man made a small smile on his face. His heart felt warmth seeing a child happy as Chouhi. Chouhi then said.

"Forever from now on, right?"

Chouhi ask in a pleading tone to her adoptive siblings.

"Yeah, I told you, didn't I? Me and Kanu will always be there for you. Cause, Chouhi's our little sister after all."

"Rinrin…Onii-chan and Onee-chan can called me Rinrin. So, please let me know what your secret names are?"

The young man was silent for a moment for Kanu knew that since his memory hasn't return to him yet, her lord can't properly give Rinrin his secret name and so, Kanu was the first to spoke to the distract her.

"Aisha. My secret name is Aisha. I need to ask you, Rinrin?"

Kanu expression became serious, even in this heartwarming moment.

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a journey with us to change this world?"

"Change the world?"

Asked Chouhi in a curious tone.

"My Lord and I are on a journey in hopes of changing the world for everyone. So, I ask you again, Rinrin. Will you come with us?"

The excited little girl didn't need much to consider as she immediately answer.

"Yeah!"

**The Next Day**

The trio woke up at the eve of dawn. They exited the hut and the young man look at Kanu and ask her.

"So, when we get to town, where does our next destination lead us?"

"Like before, wherever the winds or rumor take us."

Kanu smile.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Chouhi cheered loudly, excited to go on an bigger adventure than banditry with her new siblings.

"Okay, so do you have everything you need?"

Kanu smile, wanting to make sure they were prepared for the journey.

"Yep, Aisha-Nee-chan!"

Chouhi grinned, hefting the shoulder pack.

"So, let's go!"

However, the feeling of joy didn't last long as it was soon replace by the voice of Rinrin's friends. Bursting up from the path, they were all looking scuffed and terrified over something. They were short of breath. But as they can see, only the pony tail boy, pony tail girl and the chubby boy were there. Chouhi then called out to them.

"Shuran! Chu! Hakuren! What happened?! And where's Kiriko and Kiya?!"

"Boss! The village is under attack! All the solders are fighting them off but they just kept getting killed! And…and…. Kiriko and Kiya are trapped in their house!"

Chouhi gasped at that.

"Bandits?!"

Asked Kanu as her eye becomes hard and fierce.

Hakuren, the pony tail girl cried out.

"Monsters! Our village is being attack by monsters!"

Just then, they could see explosion coming out from the village. They all look in shock and fear.

"Okay…."

The young man frowned. He then set his gaze at the three children.

"All of you, I want you guys to go find someplace to hide! Don't do anything that could attract them to this place and absolutely, do not come out until the dangers are over!"

"Got it!"

The three children nodded. He then looks back at the girls behind him.

"Kanu, Rinrin! Let's go!"

"Hai!"

They responded. They then race towards the village and upon getting there; they could see the chaos and damage inflicted. True to the children's words, the village was attack by monsters. They were shapes in humanoid form but clearly their head were more bulgy and they were grayish in terms of body color. However, each was distinct by the color of red, blue and green. Their faces look like that of a pupa. The remaining soldiers tried to contain the situation with their weapon only to notice that their swords and spear weren't doing any much damage to them. And amidst that, the body of dead soldiers began to form into one of those monsters.

"W-what in the world are these things?"

Kanu ask in a shock voice. Chouhi was thinking the same thing but then their question was answer when the young man merely mutters a single word.

"…Inves."

"My lord, you know this creature?"

"Yeah, more or less. My memories tell me that these things are called Inves. They are creature that live in another realm different than this and are extremely hostile. But what's worse about this monster is that they carried some kind of virus that can turn people into plant that grows their favorite food source, a mystical fruit or in this case…one of them."

"_But they're not supposed to be here! So how?!"_

They set their gaze at the group of Inves who were making their way towards the trio when they heard the sounds of cried coming between them and the Inves. In one of the ruin house, they can hear the sound of a little girl cries.

"That's Kiya! Then Kiriko must also be there!"

Hearing that, the young man simply said.

"Alright, this is what we do. Rinrin, you will go and help those two out those boulders while Kanu and I distract those Inves long enough for you to help them make their escape. Did you get that?"

"Loud and clear, Onii-chan!"

The young man picks up a sword from one of the dead soldier while Kanu and Chouhi ready themselves to initiate the plan.

"My Lord. Can we beat these creatures?"

Kanu ask.

"They are not exactly the hardest of opponent. Though their skins are tough but hit them hard enough and they will die. Although, don't let them injured you and I don't have to tell the rest if that does happened."

"I see. Then that won't be a problem."

Said Kanu as she swings her quan dao above her head before pointing them at the Inves. But there was something that the young man misses out. What is it? Now wasn't the time, he thought to himself. Right now, his priority was to make sure Rinrin get those girls to safety.

"Prepare yourself, Inves!"

Kanu called before charging. Follow by the young man. Kanu was the first to strike at the Inves with her wide slash that cause the group to fell over and then jumping high above the air, the young man made a straight slash at one of the Inves, effectively making it fall over before exploding. The other Inves seeing one of their comrade perish in front of them, began charging at the duo.

Each and every one of them swung their sharp claw at the pair but they skillfully avoided it, all the while sending separate slashes at the enemy; successfully in cutting down a few of them before they explode upon hitting the grounds. One Inves actually jump from the air, and was about to claw its' way towards Kanu. But a sudden kick send it flying straight into one of the building thus collapsing on top of it. Kanu look at her savior who turns out to be Chouhi. It seems her attempt in saving the sisters was a success.

"Thank you, Rinrin."

Said Kanu in appreciation. A grin form on her face as she pointed her weapon at the Inves that surrounded them.

"So, did I miss out on something?"

The young man merely chuckle and then said.

"Nope. You didn't. In fact, it's just getting started!"

All three made their separate stance as they each charge at the Inves. Kanu uses her agility in order to avoid the Inves's claw while slashing, kicking and even stabbing the nearest Inves that tried to get close to her. Chouhi uses her small sizes to take advantages of the Inves somewhat slow movement while kicking them in the face then landed another kick to the nearby Inves. She then jumps into the air while slamming her spear into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave which sent the group of Inves flying into the building.

The young man was holding his own pretty well. He spotted an Inves that tried to claw him before he caught in by the hand and he relentlessly slash it multiple time in the chest while making a spark from all the slashing attack. He then pulls a punch which effectively sent the Inves flying before it exploded. He then back kicks another Inves that tried to sneak behind him.

Their numbers were quickly dwindling and only one more to be dealt with.

"Alright, you two. This is only one's left. So, don't hold back!"

[Right!]

And with that, the three charge at the last Inves. First to strike was Kanu as her blade directly hit the Inves by the face. Next was Chouhi as she hit the bladed spear at the Inves chest and passed through it and finally follows by the young man as he quickly sent a strike that pierce through the Inves. And in the background, the three was facing the front as they make their respective stance while the Inves exploded in the background.

As they look at the remaining explosion which eventually became fire on the ground, they then lower their stance. The three of them sigh in relief that the battle is over but little did they know that another enemies were hiding in the background. Just as they were about to face each other, an explosion caught them by surprise as the trio was sent flying.

[AHHHHH!]

They landed hard on the ground before rolling then finally stop. They all groan in pain at the sudden explosion that hit them. Slowly, they got up. As they did, the young man eye went wide with shock and fear as this time it was not the usual Inves that they just fought earlier but a more different one. The one coming at them looks like a green humanoid monster with tiger heads with long, sharp claws and heavy looking green armor. It slowly makes its way with its companion which look like a humanoid deer. Its body has a pattern of blue mix with orange. The young man said with a shock expression.

"A Byakko Inves and a Shika Inves? But that can't be. How come a Berserker Inves be here of all places?"

Kanu and Chouhi ready themselves to attack their new opponents but then the young man stopped them.

"My Lord, why are you stopping us? We can take on those two Inves if the three of us work together!"

"Yeah, Rinrin can beat this weird looking monster all by herself!"

The young man expression became that of hard and serious, he knew that the three of them can't take on a Berserker Inves let alone two. He suddenly got a bad vibe about this. He doesn't know why but it is actual fear. He was scared of this Inves for some reason. He then looks at the two girls before looking back at the two Inves which was slowly making their way towards the trio.

"Kanu, Chouhi. Whatever you guys do, I want you to both run…"

"What are you saying, my Lord?"

He then looks back at them and smile before dashing forwards sword at the ready.

"My Lord!"

"Onii-chan!"

The young man continues to dash forward all the while avoiding all of the energy attack release by the Byakko and Shika Inves. Finally, getting close enough he raise the sword at the Byakko Inves. As the sword hits it, the young man can feel his hand tremble slightly from the force of the sword colliding with the Inves's thick armor. The sword that he was holding snap into two thus rendering him weaponless. The Shika Inves then used this change to land a straight punch at the young man chest as he was sent flying into one of the house. The wall crack upon his impact on it. Blood gush out from his mouth from the sheer force he felt from the Shika's punch.

Kanu and Chouhi didn't waste time as they rush forward to assist their friends. At first, their attack were working in fending them off but soon the two Berserker Inves started to show strong resistance against their attack. Both girls struggle to take them on but then were sent flying as Kanu and Chouhi were both punch in the belly or chest thus sending them flying and once again rolling on the ground before coming to a stopped near the young man.

"Kanu…Rinrin!"

He struggle to get up and making sure they were alright. Both girls were unable to continue fighting. And the situation looks grim for them. Now, the Inves were ready to move in for the killed. Even when injured, the young man stood in front of his injured friends while spreading his arm in order to protect them.

"My…Lord…run…save yourself…your life is of more important than me…you must escaped and fulfill your destiny as the Messenger of Heaven…"

"Onii-chan…"

The young man gritted his teeth and yelled out.

"Don't joke around! Leave you guys here and save my own butt?! I'm not going to fall low as to leave my friends! What good of a Messenger am I if I can't even protect my own friends and my sister?! No! I won't run!"

Once again, the memory sequence play in his mind as he sees what looks like an armored warrior with a spear, the other one with a gun, another with a shield and many more holding back a large group of Elementary, Berserker and Evolve Inves. They were clearly outnumbered but they continue to fight on. He can see an entire city in great fires and ruin and full of tree life growing at an alarming rate.

"_Kazuruba! Hurry and get everyone out of here! Now!"_

"_But…But what about you guys?! I can't leave while you guys fight!"_

Then a huge explosion can be seen as the armored warriors of the fist were slain by a group of Berserker Inves. One by one, he saw his comrade died in front of him as the Inves relentless assault causes the last remaining armored warrior to back away in what seems to be their final stand.

"_Kouta-san, hurry! Take the other to safety! You're the only hope of their survival!"_

"_Don't make me repeat myself, Kazuraba! I'll kill you if you died here now!"_

"_Get going, Kazuraba! Don't let the other who lost their life to protect humanity go to waste! Take the survivor to safety! Go! Now!"_

"_Micchy….Kaito…Takatora…Kuhh!"_

He gripped his sword tightly as he dash away without looking back. He then heard all three of his companion make their final dash and what follows was the sound of weapon clashing follow by a few explosion before eventually…it died out. Even in his armor, Kouta was shedding tears. After that, he was once again back in the present while tears were still forming in his eyes.

"My…Lord…?"

"Onii-chan…is crying?"

He then wipes it off and then finally said.

"No more! I'm tired of leaving my comrades and friends! This time! Let me protect you guys even if I have to throw away my life!"

As he said that, a sudden flash of light shone. The two Inves stopped on their track observing the sudden beam of light. The other was surprise to see it but somehow the young man was familiar with it. After the light died out, standing in front of him was a young woman with blonde hair, white clothing and brown boots. The woman reminded him of his friends.

"Mai…no. You're not Mai… She and the others…"

She then points her index finger towards the young man before saying.

"The gate of fate has once again opened its door for you. And now, should you take this path once more…there will be no turning back, Kazuraba Kouta…"

She came closed to him before handing him what seems to be like an orange that was made out of lock. He knows what this was and then the young woman handed him what looks like a driver belt.

"This is…"

She nod at him and said.

"If you wish to regain back what you lost…you will journey this land in search of it…but be warned, the journey will be much harder and bitter. There is great evil that dwells this land. Its' presence threatening not only the life of the people but the entire world as a whole… Kouta, you will have to fight to the bitter end in order to protect what you have now… always remembers that…"

She said solemnly before disappearing from sight, the young man now called Kouta look at the orange lock that he was holding and smile sadly. All the while, Kanu and Chouhi were surprise to see the young woman sudden appearance and disappearance after giving him what looks like an orange and a strange looking device.

"My Lord…who was that woman?"

"Yeah…she just came and disappears again…It's like magic."

Kouta then look back at his companion and little sister before releasing a smile of relief. They were confused but then he said something.

"Kanu, I remember now…my name…"

Kanu was silent for a moment before she asks firmly befitting a general asking a Lord her next order.

"Your name…what is your name, my Lord…?"

He then places the SengokuDriver on his waist that was given by the young woman whom we all know by now as the Priestess of Fate. As he did, a belt started to materialize. He spread out his right hand as he releases the switch to his now confirms Orange Lockseed which had the black letters **L.S.-07**.

**ORANGE!**

A zipper opened a circular portal above Kouta and the metal orange hovered as it slowly came down. Kanu and Chouhi were at awe at the sudden appearances of a portal which also hover an orange looking metal. Kouta then called out to Kanu and Chouhi.

"Kanu, Rinrin! Remember my name, for it is Kouta… Kazuraba Kouta! But I go by the name Gaim! And this is my power that protects others!"

Kouta swiftly place the Lockseed into the Drive Bay before locking it in place.

**LOCK ON!**

The SengokuDriver releases a Japanese horagai music as Kouta prepared himself, gripping the Cutting Blade lever. Those that were hiding suddenly came out of their save spot when they heard the dj version of the Japanese horagai music. All eyes were now on Kouta.

"What's he doing?"

Ask Chouhi in confusion, but her sworn adoptive sister could only say the same but whatever her lord no…Gaim was intending to do, it might save their life along with the villagers.

"HENSHIN!"

Kouta announce loudly before he slice the Lockseed open.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

The Orange Arms dropped on Kouta and his pre-Arms suits formed before the Orange Arms opened up and complete his transformation; an armor that has samurai theme to it. Then a sword that looks like a slice of orange known as Gaim's weapon, the Daidaimaru materializing on his left hand. Chouhi and the surviving villages were stunned to see the transformation of armor forming on Kouta and the two Inves were clearly taken aback by his transformation into armored warrior Gaim. But most of all Kanu couldn't believe her eyes. The armored warrior in front of her was no doubt the same armored warrior that has been plaguing her dream.

"_So, I was right. You are the one…the armored warrior who will bring peace to all. Gaim-sama…"_

The newly transform armored warrior drew out his second weapon, the Musou Saber and then took a stance at the Byakko and Shika Inves.

"Armored Rider Gaim! Koko kara wa Ore no stage da!"

Gaim announce loudly. He then charge forward, both weapons in hand as the two Inves did the same. The Byakko Inves attack first, attempting to hit Gaim with its claw but Gaim block it with the Daidaimaru before slashing it with his Musou Saber, creating sparks as the Byakko was push back by the attack. It was now the Shika Inves turn to attack. It tried to rammed itself towards Gaim, only for him to see though its' attack. Gaim dodge the Shika and then slash its back with both swords, sending the Shika Inves rolling on the grounds.

The Byakko Inves tried another attack by firing energy like chain towards Gaim but he saw through that and skillfully block and slash the chain before jumping in the air and kick the Byakko Inves right at the face. The villagers along with Kanu and Chouhi couldn't believe that the power quickly shifted on their side. At first, Kanu, Chouhi and Kouta struggle so much to beat them both but now, clearly Kouta is the one with the upper hand. Back at the fight, Gaim was now between the Byakko and Shika Inves as they struggle to get up. But Gaim then said,

"Now, it's time to end this!"

He gripped the Cutting Blade once to prepare a finisher attack.

**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

His Daidaimaru was now covered in orange energy as he prepared his stance and dash forwards the Shika Inves. Gaim releases a series of energy slash, cutting through the Shika Inves in orange energy. It spread out like a slice of orange which causes the Shika Inves to slowly collapse on the ground before exploding. Then Gaim set his gaze on the now terrified Byakko Inves. It tried to escaped but then Gaim said,

"I'm not through with you yet!"

He combines the Daidaimaru with the Musou Saber to form the Daidaimaru: Nagitana Mode. He then releases the Orange Lockseed from the belt.

**LOCK OFF!**

Gaim then place the Lockseed into the Drive Launch of the Musou Saber.

**LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1000!**

"Hahhhh!"

Using the end of the Musou Saber, Gaim releases a series of orange energy slash that caught the escaping Byakko Inves. It then forms into a large looking orange that was trapping the Inves inside. Next, using the end of the Daidaimaru, Gaim ready himself to deliver the final blow. He dash forward closing in on the Inves and yelled out.

"Eat this!"

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

Upon contact, Gaim slice the Inves along with the Byakko Inves inside while swiftly passing through them. They drifted for a few moments before exploding with some orange slices flying out in every direction. After a moment, Gaim got the Lockseed out and place it back on the Driver. He then turns his gaze at Kanu, Chouhi and the villagers who look in awe at their mysterious savior. He then sighs for a moment before walking slowly towards them but some of the villagers were quite frighten by his menacing appearances but the first one to step in front was none other than Kanu then follow by Chouhi. Soon all the villagers follow behind.

The villagers could only stare as they approach Gaim before all of a sudden someone applauded follow by a loud cheer. As they flock him, he was met with adoring villagers, Kanu and Chouhi as they all cheer while greeting him.

"That was amazing!"

Said one of the kids.

"How did you do that?!"

And adult male asked.

"Hey, Kouta-Nii-chan. That was awesome! Can't you teach me how to do that next time?!"

Ask the excited Chouhi.

Kanu met her gaze with Kouta. She was silent, but her smile was unmistakable.

"_Just as I thought. You are the Messenger of Heaven. Gaim-sama"._

Of course, it wasn't only the villager that wanted to praise and congratulate Kouta…

"Make way. Step aside! Step aside!"

The villager makes a path for the person who called out to get near Kouta. It was none other than the magistrate although his face was cover with sooths and his hair was kind of messy. Kouta tried to hold his laughter as did Kanu, Chouhi and the villagers.

"You! Were you the one that defeated those wretched creatures?"

Said the magistrate as he demands to know. Kouta raise an eyebrow under his helmet but he calmly replied to his demand.

"Yeah, I did. So, what is it to you?"

The magistrate suddenly clasped Kouta's hand.

"Please stay! Be my personal bodyguard and deal with the bandits! I will pay you double the amount that I pay my men! You can live like king under me! Just say the word and you will get it!"

Bargain the magistrate. Looking at this, Kouta quickly pulled his hand away from the man. He then releases the switch from the Orange Lockseed and reverts back to his civilian self. He was sternly looking at the magistrate and said,

"No amount of your wealth that you give me will bring back those that died by the hands of the bandits! But it was your fault in the first place that the bandits were free to do whatever they want. It's because of people like you that Kanu and Rinrin had to suffer! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

All the villagers were quick to notice this, and angrily look at the magistrate who was whimpering in fear of the young man sudden outburst of him. Kanu and Chouhi who heard the concern of their lord/brother was happy to hear that he cared deeply of what happened to them.

"Please! I admit my mistake! Please, I'll change! I promise to do my job properly after this, so please be my bodyguard!"

Kouta was silent for a moment before he looks at Kanu who nod her head. Kanu step forward and said.

"On behalf of my lord, I have to apologized, because the Messenger of Heaven has even bigger duties to fulfil."

"So, as you heard from Kanu, I have to decline your offer."

The villager all grew silent before they all gape.

"What? What did she mean by Messenger of Heaven, Kouta-Nii-chan?"

"It's as you hear, Rinrin. I am the Messenger of Heaven that will fulfill my duty and change this world for the better!"

"Really? Cool! So, that's why Kouta-Nii-chan has that awesome looking armor and weapon!"

Chouhi grinned.

One of the villages spoke.

"Messenger of Heaven. That means he's a warrior of the God. A warrior that descend from Heaven himself!"

"Then could he be…"

"Armored Warrior of Heaven!"

Kouta just blinked for a moment and then to Kanu who was smiling proudly at him. He then look back at the cheering crowd and hope to himself that this wouldn't spread too far, but he doubted that would be the case considering how much of an influence the Messenger of Heaven have on this world.

"Then, I'll pay you triple the amount!"

The magistrate raises his offer. Having a Messenger of Heaven could boost his reputation. He could even be made an Imperial Magistrate. Kouta look back at the man and said.

"Didn't you hear? My duty is to change this world for the better with Kanu and Chouhi. I won't be someone lap dog, not while knowing that this world needs people to bring changes to it. And if you dare put a prize on me again then I don't have any choice but to teach you a lesson of pain myself…"

Kouta face darkens which made the magistrate fell butt first on the ground as he nods his head profusely. Kanu then approach her lord and said.

"So then, we'll be on our way."

Kanu smile before taking Kouta by the arm and turning back to the road. They manage to turn around and said.

"Thank you for having us here during our short stay."

"Oi! Wait up you guys!"

Chouhi cried, heading out to follow.

"I still need to say goodbye to the other Rinrin's Bandits first!"

Kouta look at his sister and smile.

"Sure. We'll do that, right Kanu?"

"Of course we can. I wouldn't dream otherwise."

Kanu smile.

After the goodbye exchange between Chouhi and her friends, it was a touching and heartwarming moment while Kouta and Kanu watch on. Even the pig was crying as Chouhi hug it, promising all her friend to come and visit someday. They manage to thank Kouta and Kanu for saving their village from the monster. Kouta simply smile at their gratitude before setting his gaze at his companion who was by his side and said.

"Well, since Rinrin's coming with us, I just hope whatever lies ahead, she's prepared for it."

"She has potential. Besides, Rinrin only got us as her only family member. So, as her older siblings, it's best that she travelled with us."

Kanu told Kouta.

"Yeah, it wouldn't feel right to leave her all alone here. After all, Rinrin's our sister. We can't allow a family members be left behind."

"Kouta-Nii-chan! Aisha-Nee-chan! Let's go!"

Chouhi called out, running ahead of the pair.

"Okay, we're coming!"

Kanu then look at Kouta as she held out her hand.

"Let's go, Gaim-sama."

Kouta then took her hand and said.

"Yeah, let's go. Our journey to change the world together begins here!"

And with that the trio walks towards the horizon, readying themselves for the challenges that await them in the future. But whatever it is, Kouta's legend as an Armored Rider has only just begun.

**To be continued on the next Rider Arc.**

**Rider's Segment: Gaim's Current Lockseed Present.**

**Code, L.S.-07 a.k.a. Orange Lockseed: Orange Arms**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Meeting! Lonely King! Young Empress!**

**Disclaimer: The same.**

**Blaze: "Well this is it. The OOO Arc. OOO's Arc might coincide to Gaim Arc or close to it, so as you guys can see while Crimson handles Gaim I handled OOO. But we still help each other of course. Although, I think the credit should still go to Crimson more since he's the one who help me out with fixing my grammar XD. Well without further delay, let's start the first chapter of OOO's adventure to this world! But before that, thank you Senpai. Or more like Aibou now, I guess; for proposing this idea and inviting me on this great writing! Hope you can help out these inexperience writers. Now then without further ado let's begin!"**

"_Thought"._

**BELT OR RIDERS WEAPON ANNOUNCE.**

In the land of Gi, it was late into the night. Most of the citizens are in deep sleep except in the palace which is the home of the ruler of the land. A young girl, who was probably around 14 to 15 years old is sitting on the throne and if anyone who didn't know her; they would question why a little girl like her would sit on a throne meant for the ruler of a country. Well to make it simple, because she has that right, for she is none other than Sousou Motoku. The ruler of Gi faction. Gi is one of the two main kingdoms besides Go and before Shoku rise to power as the third kingdom.

Right now, instead of enjoying her beauty sleep like anyone else, she is currently in a deep thought about what she heard from one of the envoy from Kei province. As a successful ruler, it is important to keep track on what is happening throughout the land. She had heard about the news of an armored warrior whose presence save a small village against an attack. Now that is not exactly a big accomplishment for any warlord seeing as a small group of bandit or rebels is nothing against her elite unit, but as the envoy further explain that the one attacking the said village was a group of vicious monsters that easily wipe out the villages soldiers and guards unit. At first, she had her doubt about the news but now, there was many witnesses claiming that such news were true. Even the Magistrate, which governs that village, admitted that an armored warrior from the Heaven has save their village from such being. For Sousou, someone who was able to make that happen would obviously earn her attention.

Before the news of this Messenger, she herself also saw the falling stars and she had no doubt that star was the one that had appeared at the border of Kei Province. Now she had to wonder, does that mean the prophecy once depicted by an old prophet name, Kanrou; coming true? It tells the legend of a Messenger that descended from Heaven which will bring peace to the land and end all of suffering and strife that greatly plague the land and its people.

This legend was one Sousou's favorite story. She would often hear it during her one of her bedtime story from her mother, the late Empress of Gi. She told her of how the Messenger will help those unite the land for the greater good and hearing this inspires her to follow the path of a conqueror. In hope that one day, her effort will attract the Messenger to her side so that she may finally unite the land and bringing it peace.

BOOOOMMM!

Just as she was deep in her thought, a big explosion follow by a tremor that can be described as an earthquake occurred. Startled but quickly recompose, she quickly call out for her men, or women in this case as the one who answered are two of her general who are also twin sisters and they happened to be Sousou's cousin, Kakoton and Kakoen.

**Kakoton/ Kakoen**: "Hai! Sousou-sama!" They both addressed her with respect as both of them quickly appear in front of her.

**Sousou**: "What happened? I need reports now!" She asked with authority that is worthy of a lord of her caliber.

**Kakoen**: "Hai. It seems there is a meteor that collided on one of the nearby mountains. It seems the whole mountain range was destroyed because of it." She reported making Sousou eye widen for a moment but then it returned to a calculative gaze.

**Sousou**: "A meteor...now...could it be..." She immediately thought as she remembers how it tells the Messenger of Heaven would appear in the form of a shooting star or better yet in this case a meteor like object. "Quickly, ready the troop! I want to go there and check it out myself!"

**Kakoton**: "But Sousou-sama..." She was hesitant of letting her lord go to that crash site but she was cut off by her sister who just shakes her head. Seeing this Kakoton can only let out a sigh. "Yes. I will get them ready to move."

Moments later, a troop consisting of 100 or so along with Kakoen and Kakoton was led by Sousou toward the site where the location of the meteor hit its target. Sousou was riding a white horse while both of her general were on black horses and the rest of the troop ride brown normal looking horses. As they finally reach the area of their supposed location, all of them were shock by the damage caused by the impact.

About a whole mile in radius was wiped out because of it. Sousou herself was quite thrilled if the impact was this strong, perhaps the Messenger descending from it would also be powerful, however she mustn't forgot that this will also mean that they all are in big trouble if this so called Messenger decided to attack them. Regardless, with her will made up she turn toward her men.

**Sousou**: "All of you! Remain here! I will go in myself and check it out! If there are any signs of danger, I want all of you to be on constant alert and be ready to send out reinforcement in case things go south!" She commanded much to the shock of her troops and needless to say some of them aren't too happy about it.

**Kakoton**: "Karin-sama! Please wait! If you had predicted it will be dangerous, please let me go in there instead!" She quickly argued and this time it seem her sister also agrees with that.

**Sousou**: "My order is already given Shunran. Don't make me repeat myself." She said in a stern voice but her expression then slightly softens. "Don't you have faith in your leader?" With this Kakoton can only sigh in defeat but she seems to quickly made up her mind as she relay the message to the troop.

**Kakoton**: "Okay! You all heard Her Majesty! Be here and look out for any signs of threat or danger, got it?!" She said as the troops quickly follow it through albeit with some concern.

**Sousou**: "Shunran...Are you...?" She notices the difference in the way she said it now and knowing those two, Kakoton and Kakoen no doubt made up their mind and follow her in the end.

**Kakoton**: "Please forgive this insolent general of yours, Karin-sama; but at least let us accompany you. After that you are free to execute me or punish me in any way you see fit." She said with unyielding determination which her sister also nods in agreement.

**Kakoen**: "The same goes for me, Karin-sama."

**Sousou**: "(Sigh) You two really are stubborn..." She massages her forehead as she said that but then again this is Kakoton and Kakoen after all. Nothing will stop them from following her even through the gate of Hell itself. However, there is a small smile forming on her lips. "Regardless, how could I punish such devoted general like you two...Come, follow me and be on guard!"

She ordered as both of the general gladly accept as they started to follow her. But as both of them got close enough to Sousou, she started to whisper something to them. "Although...I will be sure to give you some punishment after this...in my bedroom of course..." She add in some sultry tone making both women blush with Kakoen seem to hide it better than her sister who steam can be seen from her head now.

But the whole humored atmosphere was quickly replaced with deadly silent as they make their way deeper into the crater. As the three fearless women eyed the deep crater in the center of the impact site, they all get down from their horse. As they approach near it, there were able to trace out a frame of a human being from the smoke and dirt. As Sousou start to slide down, both of her general quickly follow behind her.

Once they approach the person who had acquired all their attention, they were able to make out his appearance. His cloth is definitely strange while his face was cover in dirt. They can tell his hair is black or maybe a bit brown. As Sousou crouch down next to him and check his pulse, she found out that he's alive but unconscious. As she tried to turn him over, she saw that on his waist was some kind of a strange belt. This nailed her suspicion since she also heard from the report that the Messenger of Heaven that is currently in Kei Province seem to had some special belt that allows him to transform but this one clearly look different. As their seem to be three holds line next to each other that seem to fits a coin. But that matter can be taken care of at another time. She quickly turns to both of her general who still kept a watchful eye at the young man before them.

**Sousou**: "Shunran. Shuran. Hurry up and get the men here. We need to bring him back and treat his wound." She ordered much to Kakoton shock while her sister seems to expect this.

**Kakoton**: "Karin-sama. With all due respect, are you sure this is wise?"

**Kakoen**: "We should just follow Karin-sama's order, Anue. Besides, if I'm not mistaken this man might possibly be the very person they called the Messenger of Heaven." She said calmly while her sister went wide with surprise. She then look at Sousou for confirmation, a simple nod was the reply she get. With this she and Kakoen quickly leave and give order to the troops while Sousou still keeping an eye on unconscious young man.

**Sousou**: _"For a man to attract my attention like this...I wonder what changes will you bring?"_

While he is unconscious, the young man mind plays the few past events that he remembers in the form of a dream.

**(Flash Back)**

In some kind of barren land or at least somewhere where there isn't a single sign of any civilization anywhere, obviously with how mostly everything around him is just barren and full of sand. It would have been good if that is the only thing there but that's not the case. Despite the absence or not a single sign of any human or civilization, something evil obviously did. Something that he knows too well. Not just him but the thirteen figures standing alongside him also knew this well. He himself was already clad in armor.

Ever since the first time he started fighting, he officially became a protector of humanity and this armor always engulf him in battle. The weight of the armor reminds him of the burden he, no. They all bear and the good that they manage to bring with it. Right now is no different, no matter how many they were or how strong their forces are, with all the powers he and his comrade had; he will bring every single one of them down. It was always like that. A seemingly unbeatable force stands in their ways and through battle, blood, tears and near death experience; they always manage to prove the odd otherwise. This time it shouldn't be any different, no it can't be a different.

His thought was cut off as another monster with a seemingly unlimited army charge at him but with the caliber he is now, he manage to easily decapitate it with his sword. Still the force push on, explosions occurs all around him but he stood unfazed as he can feel someone back colliding against his own but he can already tell who it was. Another armored warrior who was clad in magenta armor, also holding a particular looking sword in his hand was keeping an eye on the bunch of monster in front of him.

"OOO. This is not good. While we are here dealing with all this hassle, the one behind pulling the string might be getting their dirty hands, claws, limps or whatever it is on the other world already." He said with a deadpanned expression despite the situation. OOO really felt the need to sigh, leave it to the guy behind him to joke even in time like this.

"I know that Tsukasa-san. And wait why are you calling me OOO now?"

**Tsukasa**: "Hmm? Well to keep the audience surprise about who you are, of course."

"What...? (Sigh, I bet they already knew…) Never mind, forget it. So, what do you suggest we do?" He asked in a tired tone. Seriously, it actually tires him more to hold a conversation with his Senpai then dealing with a limitless army of monster. OOO then quickly jump up and land multiple kicks at a bat monster while Decade slash away some grayish monster that try to get near him while they had a conversation.

Despite their advantage in number, the army of monsters seems to be very cautious. That is understandable, because currently facing this unlimited army is 14 armored figures, 14 legends and 14 people who seem to have the skills to achieve the impossible in the very last moment. As such, this whole army sole purpose was to take down these 14 individual no matter the cost.

But despite that they didn't seem to be making any progress, not with an armored warrior riding a red eastern dragon as it breaths out fire that can melt steel easily while the armor warrior himself with his sword in hand fearlessly hack and slash through the army. Not with an armored figure in gold and black with his hands alone keeps unleashing powerful blows one after another at foe that was foolish enough to approach him.

Not with an armored figure who was holding a ridiculous looking weapon that looks like a drumstick and is using that said weapons to unleash powerful fire balls that took out about a dozen of them with one strike, and definitely not...okay they can't even see him but every time they see a blur and then one of them suddenly found their comrade dead; then they know he is there. To keep it short, they are not exactly winning. But after a while, progress was finally showing. Seems like even with warriors like them; with this amount of army even they are showing sign of exhaustion. It's faint but they can see it. It's just a matter of time to see if their armies fall first or these armor warriors.

**Tsukasa (Decade):** "We decided to send you along with three others to that world and try to stop the mastermind's influencing it from there. It's an alternative universe, so expect some changes." He said as he quickly changes his sword to gun mode and fire multiple shots that take out all the monsters that charge at him.

**OOO**: "If you say so...You guys will be able to hold out, right?" He asked with concern. He shouldn't have after how many time he already fight alongside them already but this is just how he is. Meanwhile in response to this, Decade just gave an amused snort.

**Tsukasa (Decade):** "Did you forget we are your senpais? Now hurry up and get ready. This might be a bit shaky because of how unstable the portals are right now." With that a silver veil appears before them although spark seems to repeatedly shot out from it proving the words of the Passing by Rider. But before OOO got a chance to say anything; Decade, much like a thoughtful person he is, already kick him into the portal.

**(Flash Back End)**

As the young man slowly open his eyes, he quickly shut it back due to the light from the sun shining into the room. As he slowly adjusted himself with this feeling, he opens his eyes again albeit a bit slowly this time. As he looks at an unfamiliar ceilings or a top of a bed, he slowly sit up while wincing a bit as he see that there some bandage around his torso. Guess Tsukasa was not kidding when he said the landing might get a bit rough. It's kind of hard to tell what that guy thinks sometime but the young man quickly focuses on a more important matter at hand and that is to figure it out where he is right now.

As he calmly adjusts his sight and takes a glance at the environment he was in; he was able to draw a few conclusions.

He is definitely not in his world.

He is definitely not in the present.

And most importantly...he definitely had no underwear for tomorrow...Okay, now this is serious.

As the young man was dwelling in his own dilemma, he almost didn't notice someone came into the room, keyword almost, kind of hard to miss out when that person let out a loud scream as she drop the bowl that had water in it which he guess was supposed to let her wash his face or something like that, but before he got a chance to give her a word of gratitude; she already ran off while shouting something like.

"He's awake! The Messenger is awake!"

Messenger? Now that is interesting, could it be they are talking about him? But before he can give more thought about that matter, someone else return in the place of the girl, who he guess is a servant judging by how she look, and the other one seem different. Even though she looks young, for some reason she gave out the aura of someone who holds a very high authority. Almost like a princess or a queen if he would guess correctly.

**Sousou**: "Well, this is quite surprising. With the way you look yesterday and how damaged the crash site was that we took you from. By the looks of it, we didn't think you would wake up this soon. But then again, is not like you are normal to begin with, right? Messenger of Heaven." She said with a smirk but her eyes keep on a calculative gaze at him while both Kakoton and Kakoen who was behind her seem to be ready to strike down the young man the moment he show any sign of threatening Sousou. Let them be damned if he is a Messenger of Heaven or not, no one laid a hand on Sousou-sama and gets away with it unharmed.

"Uhm...Are you talking about me?" He asked with uncertainty as he point at himself while Sousou had an amused expression.

**Sousou**: "Of course. You who accompanied the star and fall from the Heaven and into this land. Isn't that enough proof that you are the Messenger of Heaven?" She stated more than a mere question as she and both of her retainers quirked their eyebrows seeing the young man muttering something about "Troublesome Senpai that cause trouble for their Kouhai." Before he focuses on them again, even the silence was only for about 2 seconds. Sousou was still quite curious about what he will do next, but then it was a bit surprising to see him suddenly smiling at them while bowing his head in gratitude.

"Well, I guess I had you guys to thanks for helping me there. If I may ask what is your name? And where am I right now?"

Sousou quickly regain her composure as she start to introduce herself.

Sousou: "My name is Sousou, follow by Motoku. And right now you are in the land of Gi that is under my rule." She said which make the young man eye widen with surprise but she temporarily ignore it. "What about you? Do you have a name for yourself?"

"Huh? Me? Oh my name is Eiji. Hino Eiji. But are you sure your name is Sousou Motoku?" Asked Eiji in a bit of an unbelievable voice while instead of annoying Sousou, it actually makes her a bit interested. Base on this reaction, does that mean the Heaven had a different way of recognizing her? But instead of him surprise by her name...why does she felt like she should be the one in shock of finding out his name?

A figure that (**Blaze**)...hm...well he actually dress and look just like Sinbad from Magi so let's go with that description). (**Crimson**) You sure can't describe people that well, Aibou. Well, can't be help.). (**Blaze**) Hai…sorry about that.) with a cloak but strap on his back is some kind of weapon judging by the length and shape of it, could be a long sword. Hard to tell since it was wrapped in a cloth. He is currently standing on top of a cliff that let him see the whole outlook of Gi and not just that, his incredible eyesight also let him see the people who live around here.

Their peaceful expression, the sound of children run around playing and laughing happily, at the same time how everyone dress like they had enough money to manage their life. As he take this entire scene into his mind and close his eyes while thought about it… he manages to draw one conclusion.

It irritates him. It make him almost want to massacre all of them for daring to put on such a happy expression when there is still people who had to suffer. Most importantly his people. But he did not hate them, he pity them. It's not these people fault. Just like how when you feed a dangerous beast with other smaller animal meats. The beast is dangerous but the one who lead them is the feeder, their master himself, the beast more than anything just want to live and its master used that to control it. That's why he will grant judgment to all those that serve the Imperial Court. They are the one who is at fault here.

As he was still in his musing in his own thought, he felt like someone call out for him.

_"It must be him again...really; you must stop playing with that already, my friend."_ He mentally spoke at the same time, a mysterious voice can be heard in his mind.

_"How rude, Jinou...This is also training, like how you and the other two with your muscle. I prefer to do it with my mind."_ Said the voice of another male who seem to be in his twenties while the now identified Jinou just gave out an amused snort.

**Jinou**: _"So? How did you find your power working?"_

_"Incredible. I never dream such level of dark arts exists. Those people surely had more power than this world can ever imagine but that is also why we must be careful when we're dealing with them. I hate to say this but they might not be happy if we didn't give them the result that they needed to hear."_

**Jinou**: _"Heh. Don't worry about it, in the end a deal is a deal right? I won't let them down. Besides, those two women from Go…they have already been dealt with thanks to the twin. That should sate their satisfaction. Of course, this also provides me with a chance to fight against strong opponent. Although are you sure he is here?"_

_"No doubt about it. But, they were only the start of what is about to be the change in this era. Now, you should hear about a few commotions over there right now already, right?"_

**Jinou**: _"True...it seems something crashed to the mountain few days ago. Ehehehehhehehe...Not just that...But my instinct tell me someone worthy of my attention is here. Maybe he is here after all."_ He thought with a malicious grin.

_"(Sigh) Just make sure you didn't get to your bad habit at it again. You tend to forget the big picture when it comes to fighting against strong opponent."_ He said and Jinou could already picture his friend shaking his head tiredly.

**Jinou**: "That's why we had you to keep us in check right? Don't worry, no matter what I do; I will remember our goal. Well that's all from me, you should try to check out on the others."

"(Sigh) Will do. Just remember, you mess this up and I will personally educate you again." With that the connection is cut off while Jinou shake comically. Like hell he will spend another time in his friend so called 'Detention Room', more like Hells Gate if anyone asks him. But then he looks back to the direction of where Sousou's palace is which are located in the middle of the capital city. With this, his grin returns once again.

**Jinou**: "Well now...I guess it's time we introduced ourselves, right? Messenger of Heaven...no. Kamen Rider..." Right at that moment, black cloud with thunder boom across the sky as it covers the capital of Gi. Unknown to Sousou and the people that recite there, an oncoming dangers draws near.

**Sousou**: "So...let me get this straight..." She draws out slowly as she closes her eyes. "You are not from this world, well that was obvious, I guess. But where you came from is not really Heaven but another world identical to the one we live in yet in that world it is 800 years ahead of us and me along with my general are men, is that right?"

**Eiji**: "Uhm...Yeah. I would say you got that pretty well." He replied like it was a most normal thing in the world making Sousou had a crossed look.

**Sousou**: "And you really expect me to believe that?" She asked in an even tone as she keeps a close eye on the individual in front of her along with her generals with a newcomer with them. A petite girl who is her strategist. Jun'iku Bunjaku, the strategist and Kakoton unlike her lord and Kakoen, doubtfulness could be seen clearly on their expression toward what Eiji said.

**Eiji**: "Well...I guess it will make sense if you don't believe me...It can't help then." He replied with the same smile on his face making both of the generals and her strategist look at him a bit dumbfounded. After that bombshell he drops on them, he's just going to suggest them to ignore it? Sousou though just lower her head with her hair cover her eyes before a low chuckle can be heard from her; follow by full blown laughter.

**Sousou**: "Hahahahaha! You are not someone who is easily shaken up, aren't you? Alright, I will believe in what you have just said to me."

**Jun'iku**: "But Sousou-sama. Are you sure? Can we really believe such nonsense?"

**Sousou**: "I would have ignored that nonsense if it wasn't coming out from the mouth of a man who had drop high above the sky. Beside, I said that I believe him, it's not like it will affect me or change anything. I care less what someone who shares my name in another world is male or female, it will not change who I am." She said with a confident smile making Eiji also chuckle himself. "Oh? Did I say something funny?"

**Eiji**: "No. It's just that it really is impressive. For a little girl like you to say something like that." He said as he didn't notice that Sousou's expression darken while her general and strategist look a bit shocked.

**Sousou**: "And is there something wrong with me being a little girl?"

**Eiji**: "Ahahahaha...Of course not, especially when one is as cute as you. For you to be able to get such a strong characteristic in you, that is very impressive. I guess in some way I should expect it from the Great Sousou Motoku, huh?" He said with a smile making Sousou just for a there had a blush on her cheek but it quickly disappears but her strategist still manage to catch on making her inwardly grit her teeth while Kakoton did the same. Just who does this guy think he is to try and said thing like that to their Sousou-sama? Kakoen on the other hand just observe with amusement.

**Sousou**: "Ahem. Your flattery will get you nowhere. Anyway now that we had clear up all that, I want to ask one thing."

**Eiji**: "Hm? What is it?"

**Sousou**: "Why are you sweeping the floor?" She asked flatly, and just like she said currently Eiji with a broom is sweeping the leave off the palace while he wear a work apron, which is consider to be strange for this era, one would had no second thought about him being a worker.

**Eiji**: "Well I already told you, right? It's not right for me to just stay for free here, so I decided to help you guys around here. Beside, this helps me to feel a bit relaxed. I guess." He said with the same smile still on his face as he kept on sweeping while Sousou can only sigh as she rub the bridge of her nose.

Since he had woken up and told her about his story… He had decided to help out on all the chore of the palace from cooking to cleaning. Despite Sousou telling him that he doesn't need to trouble himself with such task but some of them either her or her retainer always found him around cleaning like this for the past two days. It is quite amusing to see someone who seems to match her in stubbornness though.

**Sousou**: "(Sigh) Fine, I can tell you not going to stop even if I told you so but after you are done, please meet me in the meeting room. There are a few things I would want to discuss with you." With that all of them leave, but Kakoton and Jun'iku didn't forget to send him a dirty glare while Kakoen just wave him goodbye which he happily return the gesture. As they all leave, he can't help but had a somber expression.

**Eiji**: "(Sigh) Despite me coming here to make sure to stop whatever the enemy is planning; I still had no idea what to do. But staying here might work. A figure like Sousou no matter, what must have a big impact on this world. She might be one of the few people that are being targeted." _"Senpai-tachi… I had to count on you guys until then."_ With that, he resumes his work but then he heard a thunder strike follow by drop of rains. "Oh, is raining. I better finish thing here soon."

Meanwhile Jinou is slowly making his way toward the palace stair. Despite the cold rain hitting him, he didn't felt cold. His body shivered but is not from the cold of the rain but from excitement. He can feel it in his blood. Right at that direction beside his prey… there is also a beast...no...a King of Beast that could satisfy his thirst for battle.

**Jinou**: "Let's hope I will get a chance to use you." He said to the wrapped cloth strap on his back which for a moment a growl could be heard from it, but that was enough to send chills down anyone spine who heard it but to this men it just seem like a simple reply as he just laugh loudly while keep making his way toward his target.

**Jun'iku**: "Karin-sama. Are you really sure we should trust that man?"

**Sousou**: "(Sigh) Keifa...For the tenth time already...yes. I believe this man may help me in my quest to unite the land." She replied almost tiredly at her petite strategist, much to the little girl discomfort.

**Jun'iku**: "B...But he is a man!"

**Sousou**: "And what's wrong with that? From what he said, clearly his world depicts me as a man too. Yet when he saw me, he didn't judge me by my appearance but he actually sees me for my ability. Keifa, like you said he is just a man. But if a man could do that how could I, the ruler of Gi, cannot? Plus he obviously hasn't showed us his true strength yet." She pointed out with a wise tone that worthy is of a lord, making Jun'iku have no way of rebuking so she just sulks in acceptance. Kakoton who was next to her just patted her in the shoulder in assurance with an expression that clearly said 'I know how you feel.' Kakoen; being her was watching the scene in amusement. She, like her Lord believes that this Hino Eiji hides a great power and she curious as to what it is. No, not just that she can tell he himself will bring lots of changes to this era.

**Sousou**: "Anyway. Keifa, did you have the info I ask you to look into yet?" As she said this, all of them had a serious expression again.

**Jun'iku**: "Yes. Following your orders that I have look into, the mysterious group people whose goal is to stir up chaos throughout the land."

**Sousou**: "Good. And what have you got for us regarding this group of people?"

**Jun'iku**: "From what we gather, they are mercenary groups."

**Kakoton**: "Mercenary? They are mostly hired to ignite war, right? Then I guess it would make sense if they try to create war just so that they could be benefit from it. Those bastards just do that and innocent life involve because of their action." She adds in her opinion with some of disgusted tone visible in it which Jun'iku nods in agreement.

**Jun'iku**: "Just like you said Kakoton-san but that's not all." She said which make Sousou quirk an eyebrow while the other pays intense attention to this. "The group itself consists of people who are extremely skillful. It is said that one of them can take down hundreds of soldiers with ease but recently… for some reason that group seem to get their hands on some incredible power."

**Sousou**: "I see...And what is this power?" She asked with interest but one could detect the slight grim in her tone.

**Jun'iku**: "No one knows how they obtain such power but it seem some higher force at work had given them power that is beyond what we human can comprehend. Because of that, the number of people died by their hand had increased drastically. But the thing that I'm worried the most is that for the past couples of month, a number of people that serves the Imperial Court are ruthlessly killed and just recently… I heard Empress Sonsaku Hakufu of Go was killed along with Shuyu Kokin due to an assassination attempted on them. And now her sister, Sonken Chubo succeeded her as ruler. But that is beside the point. They are strong possibility that they will target you next, Karin-sama judging from their actions alone. As for the name, this group is known as..." Before the strategist even had a chance to finish her sentences, a guard came running frantically despite his best attempt calm himself after stopping in front of the group.

**Kakoton**: "What is it? Can't you see we are in a middle of a crucial meeting right now?" She asked in a stern voice while Sousou just glance at the soldier.

"Th...There is an attack on the palace ground! We have enemy attacking and we have mobilized our troop to counter the threats. We try to hold the enemy back but..." He stop for a moment due to the shock as all who are present can already guess the outcome.

**Kakoen**: "Impossible...How many are there?! 1000? 100? How come we didn't hear anything about this sooner?!"

"N...no...It...it's..."

**Sousou**: "What is it? Speak!" She ordered. Her tone was almost impatience but she could almost guess...to get here but none of them heard anything so soon means that their number is small...yet to strike fear to the soldiers...in situation like this it should be obvious. It because the small amount that strike fear to a group means if she not wrong then the number of enemy is just...

"One! There is only one of the enemies!" He said with fear while beside Sousou who had bitter smile that had tinge anger while the other is shocked because of this.

Meanwhile, Jinou himself was getting quite bored. He had made his way to his target stronghold quite easily. The guards didn't even get a chance to grunt before they breathe their final breath and he actually gave them a chance to put up a fight. It was not his style to take down an enemy in the back after all. They deserve to put up resistance for their life even if they are his target plus it makes it more interesting. In the end, he broke all their necks in a swift motion before they even make a sound.

After that, he just calmly walk to the castle and it didn't take long for a whole troops of about 50 to 100 men surrounding him with weapons all pointing at him. With a grin and a battle cry as the only response he gave them, he quickly charges at them. He can see the expression of the soldier like this sudden fear, as he suddenly charge at them, mocking, seeing he is only one, and then last and his favorite shock and horror, as he easily dodge all the stab from the spear group before he quickly grab a sword from one of the guard and use it to slash down dozen of them drawing a pool of blood instantly. And it all happens in a minute. The heavy rain mix with the blood but that only make the pool of blood look wider.

The soldiers only need a second to take in what happened before they all roar fiercely and charge at Jinou. With the grin still on his face, he grip the sword in his hand and charge them heads on, he jump up and deliver a downward slash at the first wave of soldiers. As he was still in a crunch position, he quickly spun 180 degree with his sword, instantly killing another wave of soldiers that try to get close to him. He quickly made a cartwheel to dodge a wave of spear that was meant to stab him and then he quickly swing his sword and cut off all the spear head easily.

Before the soldiers could response, he already run past them without forgetting to leave a slash right at their neck for each of them; killing them instantly. For the last one, he didn't let the corpse had a chance to hit the ground but instead he lift it up with one hand and throw it toward another towards group of soldiers; easily knocking all of them down. The sound of foot step and battle cry follow by sound of dropping body then accompanied by sound of rain hit the ground. Such was music to Jinou's ear.

It didn't take long for true fear to register into the minds of the soldiers after Jinou did all that in just a few minutes without beading a sweat. Order was quickly given out to send more reinforcement. He actually didn't care much since he was having some fun right now. But just as he was about move, the wrapped weapon on his back seems to vibrate and growl much to his annoyance.

**Jinou**: "Not yet...Jeez...be patience, will you? It is not like these guys are good enough materials to feed you anyway, so wait for it. The good stuff should come...now!" With that he quickly raises his sword to block a slash from Kakoton. Despite her using both hands and adding the force to her strike by jumping high into the air, he manages to hold it off with only one hand. With a simple swing, he easily force her back as her feet skid back a few feet with a grimace expression as she quickly get back to her stance while asserting her opponent.

**Kakoton**: _"He's good...his strength is almost unnatural. I can see no weakness on him."_ As both warriors continue to gaze each other intensely, Kakoen chose that moment to jump up right behind her sister and fire multiple arrow shot with frightening speed but much to her shock, Jinou with a swing of his hand catch all of them between a closed gasp of his finger.

**Kakoen**: "Kuhh! What reflexes...is it even human level anymore? Just who are you!?" She asks with a hint of venom in her voice while he still had the same fearless grin.

**Jinou**: "How do you do, Generals of Sousou? My name is Jinou, and let's makes it simple. Sousou's head is I want it." He said without a hint of care while both Kakoton and Kakoen had an enraged expression.

**Kakoton**: "You bastard! And you think we will just let you succeed and get away with it!?"

**Jinou**: "It doesn't matter. All of you will die if you stand in my way."

**Sousou**: "Hoh...That sounds interesting. But my head come with a high price you know? Do you think you could take it?" The voice of Sousou suddenly challenge him as she step out with her scythe in hand, Jun'iku following behind her with fear on her face but she also had determination on it.

**Jinou**: "So you show yourself, Sousou. This is good; at least you'll make it a lot easier for me to kill you now. Since they done their part at Go…now I have to show them that I'm just as capable of taking your life."

**Sousou**: "Hoh? So, it was you and your group that has been killing people serving the Imperial Court. And judging by your word…it confirms that Sonsaku is dead. But then, can you really kill me that easily? With this army?" On her command, they were surrounded completely with Sousou's soldiers. You can't even compare their number with the ones from before. But Jinou just chuckle before it becomes a full blown laughter much to her confusion and somehow she got a bad feeling about this.

**Kakoton**: "To be able to laugh in situation like this...what it that you find so hilarious…?" She asked with a smirk as she aims her weapon at him.

**Jinou**: "Well, it's easy. This is what makes me feel alive the most. Situation like these...well that's what I want to say but looks like my friend had lost its patience. Sorry that I will end this quite gruesomely for all of you." With those ominous words, he took out the wrapped cloth behind him and twirls it before stabbing it to the ground leaving a crack.

As the cloth unwraps itself, it reveals a special looking sword. There is also some invisible force which was very foul and deadly leaking out from it. For some reason, all the soldiers felt like they staring at an image of a blue-dragon like beast while they themselves became the prey. Some of them actually almost wet themselves, even Sousou and her general felt threaten while Jun'iku was actually having a hard time to breath but she still kept a brave expression. As he smirk seeing all their reactions, he begin to recite some type of chant.

**Jinou**: "Soul of the predator. Soul of the strongest beast. To rip apart thy prey that is below you. To once more let the world witness your strength. I, will bear it. I will take your power! I will take your blood! And I will accept your soul! In the end, I will submit you! And you will engulf me with your strength that will become mine!" With that the aura become stronger before it engulfs him. No one can seem to approach it as a small twister of darkness and lightning surround him with the ground crack and shaking violently by the pressure emitted from it. As the figure inside it swings his hand, the wave dispersed but the one who stands there are not the same anymore. Jinou is now engulfed in armor with the sword now strapped with a scabbard behind his back again. (**A/N**: Armor base on Hunter Swordsmen Jinou.) While everyone else was surprised by the changes, Sousou quickly recompose herself as she gave a glare.

Sousou: "That armor...It is not normal...But I will not retreat because of this." With a wave of her hand, all her men charge in and stab their weapons at Jinou who just stood there without a hint of moving or dodging.

CLANG! CRACK!

All of their weapons broke like glass but that's not all. A strong wave of darkness repel against all those who attacked him and thrown them away like flies. Other could only stare on, shell shocked. Kakoton seeing this grit her teeth and with a battle cry she charge in.

**Sousou**: "Stop! Shunran!"

**Kakoen**: "Anue! Wait!" Despite both of their warning, Kakoton still press on as she swing her weapons at the armored figure. As she swings her blasé at him, the weapon didn't crack but he didn't look hurt either. Instead he just grips the blade that is trying to penetrate his neck and twist it out of her hand. Kakoton can't believe the brute strength from that grip, it felt like he could have rip her hand out if she hold on to it. But faster then she can react, he already swing her own weapons down at her. Kakoen seeing, this quickly fires more arrows. At that moment his swing stopped but the force from it still make a crack with dust kicked up. Did the arrow do the trick?

Those same arrows broke the moment it came contact with the armor. No. It was the presence of a newcomer that she knows. Hino Eiji who jumps out in the last moment and with the Medaljalibur manage intercepts the slash. This brings Kakoton to a shock as she realizes who it was all along with Kakoen and Jun'iku. Sousou just narrow her eyes in interest along with gratitude as he had saved one of her important people. But then she thought.

**Sousou**: _"But what will you do next?"_

**Kakoton**: "Y...you!" She call out in surprise as Eiji still hold on to his sword but it seem he is also having problem holding back the swings but this still manage to earn some interest from Jinou.

**Eiji**: "(Kuhh) Hurry up and get out of here. Kakoton-san!" He grunted out as he jump back at the same time wrapping his arm around the black hair girl just as Jinou broke through his defense and continue the slash, although only the poor ground was the one that got destroy in the end. "(Phew) That was close. Kakoton-san, this man is not normal so hurry up and get out of here."

**Kakoton**: "Don't joke around! Who will hold him back if I leave? It is my duty to protect Sousou-sama even if it cost me my life!" She quickly protests as she offended this man who would just jump out of nowhere and suggest that despite him just saving her life.

**Eiji**: "You can't protect her if you die. So, you must continue to live to do so." He said sternly much to her surprise. "As for him...I will be the one to stop him." He said with full of conviction and strength in it that make Kakoton actually believe he might be able to stand up to that ma…no, monster in front of them.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Hoh? You are the so called Messenger of Heaven right? You're also one of my targets too."

**Sousou**: "So you didn't just aim for me or the members of the Imperial Court but also to the Messenger of Heaven? Just what is your goal?" She demanded despite knowing the man in front of her can kill her easily but that doesn't mean she would lose her characteristic as a ruler.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Well...you were our original target for a long time now, but he is an added deal and in exchange, me and people like me are given this power. But he is obviously strong, so why not?"

**Jun'iku**: "So...you really are from that mercenary group then..." She deduced although her voice was shaken.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Heh, so you heard of us. That's right; we will be the one who will deliver punishment to this twisted era. We are..." At that moment, if one looks from the sky; the pool of blood actually writes up to the letter that he said. "...天谴 (Divine Retribution)."

**Sousou**: "How arrogant...So you will represent Heaven's Will and bring judgment on us?!" She asked with an angry smirk.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsman):** "You can say that...Although I'm surprised...Messenger of Heaven...I didn't think you will face me like this." He said as he shift his attention back to Eiji.

**Eiji**: "You are killing innocent people here. That's all I need to know to stop you." He said with a stern expression but Jinou just laughs it off.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsman):** "Innocent? Oh, that's rich. These guys are soldiers. They already forfeit their life the moment they take up their weapons! They die because they are weak, that's all!" He declared making Sousou and her people glare at him in rage but they can't do anything. Not with a monster of his level. "But I am interested in something. Why are you helping them? From what I know you had just arrive here not too long. So, why are you fighting for Sousou? You owe her no allegiance and with your power, you can easily be on your way and not have to deal with this problem." He said with pure curiosity while Eiji just gave a fearless smile.

**Eiji**: "I know them." He stated firmly, surprising Jinou a bit. "I had known them for two days. That's enough. I will protect Sousou. Along with everyone that she wants to protect!" He declared, much to everyone shock while Sousou actually felt happy when he said that. Behind him, Kakoton also seem to be a bit red on her cheeks; a gesture that share she with Jun'iku. Of course both of them will deny it with all their might while Kakoen just gave smile at this.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen): **"I see...so that's how it is...bring it on then. My instinct tells me you will be the best prey yet!" With that he actually got to a stance since he equips the armor with his hand reaching out for the sword.

**Eiji**: "Kakoton-san. Please trust me and stay back. Everyone too, this will get dangerous." While some of them were hesitant but with a nod from Sousou, they follow his advice as she hold her gaze on Eiji. He then take out his OOO-Driver, at the same time stabbing his sword to the ground, and strap it to his waist and form a belt she saw him wear when she first found him. He then took out three Core Medals which had the color of red, yellow and green. Slot it to his belt, tilt it and scan it with his OOO Scanner. "HENSHIN!"

**TAKA-TORA-BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA! **

Everyone watch in shock beside Sousou and Jinou who look at him with high interest as they both thought the same things.

**Sousou**: "Like I thought..."

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "...The one who I have been waiting for..."

**Sousou/Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Is Him!"

With that the armor was formed and the Multi-King appeared in this world for the first time to protect the Empress of Gi with all his might.

**dareka ni sasagu inochi nara jibun no kyoukai wo koete **

**ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsu'zuku yo **

Instead of a mirror, a Cell Medals reflect the image of Sousou, Kakoton, Kakoen, Jun'iku and Choryo one by one until it flies to OOO's hand and he load it to the Medaljalibur to execute his attacks.

**wasuretai keshiki ga ari wasuretai kioku mo aru **

Sousou can be seen standing at her palace and look at the whole land of Gi while Eiji gripping his sword look like he had just been through the war with how much wound and scratches he had as he flip his Taka Medals to the sky.

**uzu no you na mayoi wo tatezu ni shita wo muku PURAIDO **

Kakoton and Kakoen are both ready to lead a huge army while Jun'iku supervise with a stern expression.

**gareki ni umoreta hikari moshi mo sore ni ki'zuitara **

**KIMI wa kitto fumidashite iru ne atarashii tobira e to **

Sousou took out her scythe and point it to the sun, while Kakoton look at her weapon under the moon with Kakoen ready to aim a shot from at a vast ocean with Jun'iku studying the map of battlefield. OOO then unfolded his claw and leap forward the camera.

**kaze no you ni ryuurei na ken no mai **

**umarei'zuru tenmei wa kono te ni kiseki wo yadoshita **

**Flower of Bravery! **

Jun'iku swipe her hand in signal of attack with Sousou swinging her scythes skillfully, Kakoton is doing the same with her dao and Kakoen fire a shot straight at the camera. OOO swing his Medaljalibur then all of them join together and each make their signature stance.

**shinjitsu dake wo oimotome ki'zukeba soko ni KIMI ga ita **

Gaim group can be seen traveling together as the image of Gaim overshadows Kouta. While Go and To also had a Rider with them but is hidden in shadow. Their eyes glow red and orange respectively. And a red ring with a face of a Rider was seen in the background of Ensho and her generals.

**tokubetsu na sonzai wa itsuka kizuna ni kawaru **

Eiji along with Jinou both looked wounded and breathe heavily while gripping their sword. Behind Jinou is the vast army of mercenary and three others can be seen but were hidden by the shadows.

**kioku no sumi ni utsurikomu kirihanasenai kanashimi mo**

Sousou, Kakoton, Kakoen, Choryo and Jun'iku then appear and support Eiji who just smile toward them; Sousou, Kakoen and Choryo doing the same while Jun'iku and Kakoton just huff and turn away but they also had a small smile on their faces.

**ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsu'zuku yo **

Eiji then look at Jinou who had a wide grin with the battle roar they then charge at each other at the same time as their armor materialize on them and clash their sword violently while the screen quickly turn white before it dies down. Finally as the final scene shows a sunset with all their weapons stab to the ground except for Jun'iku hat which is also there.

**Rider's Segment: OOO's Current Medal Present:**

**Tatoba Combo: Taka Medal, Tora Medal, Batta Medal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaze**: "Good job on the previous chapter, aibou!" (High fived.)

**Crimson**: Yeah, thanks. It took some effort but I can say that Gaim's Arc is all set now. All that is left are for you to complete OOO's Arc and then we'll move on the next Rider Arc. Anyway, I'll leave the next one to you, aibou. I'll be here in case you need any assistance.

**Blaze**: "Sure, aibou. Now, go and take your deserved break. Leave the next one to me." He spoke confidently with sparkles surrounding him.'

Here is the description where the armor Jinou is wearing would look like.

Jinou : Swordsmen Hunter mode. top/detail/review?scode=FIG-IPN-6257

As CrimsonRider leave...Blaze slump on the floor with dark cloud hovering above his head.

**Blaze**: "(Inhale...Exhale...) Yosh! Ikuzo!" He yells out loud with determination as he stands up again while Eiji walks in.

**Eiji**: "Nervous?"

**Blaze**: "Well, of course I am. This is OOO's Arc second chapter that I collaborated with, aibou. Man, I hope my chapter won't screw up...too much. But anyway, since I got a chance to work with you again Eiji-san, it was worth it...well your character...not the real one...well it is but not in canon...Okay, I'm just confusing myself."

**Eiji**: "You sure you're okay? You need some medicine? Maybe some meditation...or perhaps underwear?"

**Blaze**: (Sweat-drop) I think the last one is not going to work for me. Actually, it probably wouldn't work for anybody besides you. But anyway, this is no time for doubt! Let's go Eiji-san! And together with Aibou, we will create a work that will make everyone jump out of their seat!"

**Eiji**: "In disgust?"

**Blaze**: "(Face palm big time) No! That isn't what we're aiming for, damn it!"

**Eiji**: "Well...this is the note section, right. So don't worry...Anyway let's go!"

**Blaze**: "Hey wait! You just running aren't...?!"

**Chapter OOO 2: Hunter!? Prey!? And Promises!**

Disclaimer: I have about 50 cents right now...what are the chances that I can buy ownership of both franchises?

Crimson: (Sigh) You can't…

Blaze: I have to agree.

Crimson: That was what you're trying to say in your disclaimer, Aibou.

Blaze: Oh…really? (Sweat dropped). Let's get on with the chapter!

As OOO and the Hunter kept their gaze at each other, none of them make any sound or movement. Despite that, no one around them dare to interrupt as they could feel the tension. At the same time, the amount of power that was emitted by both warriors was too overwhelming for them to make any sudden movement. Then by a slip of chance, at a nearby tree; a single leaf fell off from it. A very natural and harmless occurrence of nature which happens every day that it almost had no significant impact on everyday lives nor does it to do with anyone's lives. But as the leaf finally touches the ground.

CLANG! BOOM!

Both of them quickly rush in right at that moment and swing their swords with all their strength. The force from it makes a wide crack at where they stand. Even the gravity around that spot where they stand became heavier than normal to the point that crack spread for about 4 meter, deepening the spot even more. Everyone quickly retreated from that area, lest they want to lose their life simply by standing too close to it. Seeing this, OOO inwardly scowl, if this keep up no doubt someone going to get hurt or worse killed. He has to get far away from this area…no, this city...but how...?

**Sousou**: "Stop!" She ordered with a loud and clear voice which had some authority to it. With the sudden ordered, some of the activity came to a stop and surprisingly even Hunter halt his attack. Using this chance, OOO jump back and gain some distance from Hunter who in turn just glare at Sousou.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Wait for your turn, Sousou of Gi! Your head is the main reason why I'm here, but right now I'm having a fight that I'm enjoying and if anyone interrupt it, then death is the least of your or anyone's concern when I'm through with all of you…." He said quietly but everyone can practically feel his strong killer intent that was leaking out from him. The very feeling sent chills down their very minds, body and soul. It was now concentrate on Sousou, and Hunter had to lower it for her, for fear that she might collapse on her knee because of how intense the feeling was. He can detect the fear within her, of course; but the amazing thing was, you can't see it with her cold facade. She definitely did a way better job in hiding it than her strategist who is struggling to stand right now but it seems thanks to that guy words, she was feeling a lot better standing compare to before.

**Sousou**: "I already said it once that if you had what it takes, you can try and get my head. But right now I think you might want to move your battle somewhere else. This area is obviously not suited for your so enjoyable battle right?" She stated coldly but she really was using all her will to stare back at the force in front of her. Her retainers all ready to jump in, even if they knew they were basically throwing away their life, if the Hunter got any funny ideas. But she knew, he wouldn't do that cause both him and her know that the moment he charge at her, the now armored warrior Eiji standing right in front of him will strike him right away.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "(Scoff) And you think that I'm just going to let you used that moment to escape? Tempting but no thanks." He replied sarcastically as he taps his sword on his shoulder. Before Kakoton could retort to him, Sousou already cut her off.

**Sousou**: "Run? Heh. Nonsense. In a battlefield, one can retreat from a battle when they know they are at a disadvantage but there is no way I will abandon my people! Listen carefully! I will wait right here, if you return victorious from your battle with him!" Sousou said as she gesture to a surprised OOO. "Then I will gladly face you. And if you got my head then, that's it! There is no need for you to kill anyone besides me! You leave the others and I will gladly hand over myself to you but not without a fight, of course!" She declared with a firm glare which for a moment actually made Hunter look at her in amusement while OOO look at her in surprise. She is basically offering her own life in order for Jinou to spare the others and for them to change the location of their battle.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Why should I listen? Obviously, fighting here will distract my opponent with so many people that could get hurt and kill around us...Well, normally that would have been a logical things for me to say..." He mused as he close his eyes for a moment before opening them while putting on a grin expression. "But where would the fun in that!? Alright! Sousou of Gi. You have proven to me that you are worthy of being kill by my hand so far. As recognition, I will make sure to leave your corpse intact and give you a painless death! That is at least what an honorable warrior and ruler like you should deserve." He stated solemnly while the pair of sister can only grit their teeth. "Alright, Kamen Rider...Over to the South about a hundred miles from here, there is forest that should be good enough for us to enjoy our rampage!" With a powerful leap he took off toward the mentioned direction. The ground cracked with rock and debris around him flying upward due to the force. While OOO before following him, manage to spare a glance at Sousou who just nod at him, her eyes full of trust towards him. She is basically entrusting her life on his hand now. From what OOO knew of her, she definitely will wait here and won't run even if there a chance Hunter might return. Returning the nod she gave him, he also took off; following Hunter's direction.

**Jun'iku**: "Ka...Karin-sama..." She called out weakly as she was still feeling the effect of that killing intent from Jinou but Sousou cut her off.

**Sousou**: "Keifa. I decided already, this is the best step to take right now. If I did run, no doubt the people will become his victim in the end. And I can't just roll my tail between my legs and took off knowing that would be the cause of my peoples' suffering. Which is why, I will stay and face this crisis. Beside, I believe in that man, he is someone who carries the aura that can change this coun...no...The world itself." She spoke sternly as she looks at the direction where both warriors had took off. Others are also looking at said direction nervously. Right now, they can't believe it but they are praying for the victory of the young man that had fall from the sky just two days ago. And right now, he is also the one who holding the survival of the Empress of Gi in his hand.

**dareka ni sasagu inochi nara jibun no kyoukai wo koete **

**ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsu'zuku yo **

Instead of a mirror, a Cell Medals reflect the image of Sousou, Kakoton, Kakoen, Jun'iku and Choryo one by one until it flies to OOO's hand and he load it to the Medaljalibur to execute his attacks.

**wasuretai keshiki ga ari wasuretai kioku mo aru **

Sousou can be seen standing at her palace and look at the whole land of Gi while Eiji gripping his sword look like he had just been through the war with how much wound and scratches he had as he flip his Taka Medals to the sky.

**uzu no you na mayoi wo tatezu ni shita wo muku PURAIDO **

Kakoton and Kakoen are both ready to lead a huge army while Jun'iku supervise with a stern expression.

**gareki ni umoreta hikari moshi mo sore ni ki'zuitara **

**KIMI wa kitto fumidashite iru ne atarashii tobira e to **

Sousou took out her scythe and point it to the sun, while Kakoton look at her weapon under the moon with Kakoen ready to aim a shot from at a vast ocean with Jun'iku studying the map of battlefield. OOO then unfolded his claw and leap forward the camera.

**kaze no you ni ryuurei na ken no mai **

**umarei'zuru tenmei wa kono te ni kiseki wo yadoshita **

**Flower of Bravery! **

Jun'iku swipe her hand in signal of attack with Sousou swinging her scythes skillfully, Kakoton is doing the same with her dao and Kakoen fire a shot straight at the camera. OOO swing his Medaljalibur then all of them join together and each make their signature stance.

**shinjitsu dake wo oimotome ki'zukeba soko ni KIMI ga ita **

Gaim group can be seen traveling together as the image of Gaim overshadows Kouta. While Go and To also had a Rider with them but is hidden in shadow. Their eyes glow red and orange respectively. And a red ring with a face of a Rider was seen in the background of Ensho and her generals.

**tokubetsu na sonzai wa itsuka kizuna ni kawaru **

Eiji along with Jinou both looked wounded and are breathing heavily while gripping their sword. Behind Jinou is the vast army of mercenary and three others can be seen but were hidden by the shadows.

**kioku no sumi ni utsurikomu kirihanasenai kanashimi mo**

Sousou, Kakoton, Kakoen, Choryo and Jun'iku then appear and support Eiji who just smile toward them; Sousou, Kakoen and Choryo doing the same while Jun'iku and Kakoton just huff and turn away but they also had a small smile on their faces.

**ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsu'zuku yo **

Eiji then look at Jinou who had a wide grin with the battle roar they then charge at each other at the same time as their armor materialize on them and clash their sword violently while the screen quickly turn white before it dies down. Finally as the final scene shows a sunset with all their weapons stab to the ground except for Jun'iku hat that is also there.

Both combatants landed near an area that surrounded them with mountain and forest. The rain was still pouring harshly but neither armored warriors seems to be affected by it.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Well? With this arena, you would have no problem to try and kill me seriously right?" He asked with excitement clearly in his voice.

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "So, you are the kind of person that only lives to fight, huh?" He asked calmly as he readied his stance. An action that make Hunter grin, as he also settle for his battle stance.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "What is it to you if you know the answers? I admit that I do have other things in life as my purpose but…" Hunter stance became slightly tense there for a moment._ "It was because of them that very purpose is gone now!"_ He then set his gaze back at OOO. "But don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't enjoy our battle right now."

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "One last question. That armor. It is obviously something not from this world. Just how did a mercenary group like you have such armor?"

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Who know? Give me a good fight and I might tell you. Just try not to die so quickly!" He declared as he charge at OOO. In a blink of an eye, Hunter was already in front of OOO as he swings his massive blade down, OOO sidestepped but the ground was destroyed by the slash. Dirt and debris exploded everywhere but OOO still manage to raise his hand up and block a punch from Hunter but it manage to make him skid back a few feet.

Immediately, Hunter stabs his sword deep to the ground. The sword emits energy that tore off a large fragment of the ground. It was easily the size of a huge boulder. With a roar, he swung his sword throwing the boulder toward OOO, who easily cut it in half, only for Hunter to be standing right beside him. The boulder acts as a distraction, long enough for Hunter to ambush him from the side. With a grin, he swing his sword slash through the rock; slicing it in a X shape at the same time the slash hit straight at OOO's chest. Spark can be seen shooting out from his chest armor and he was sent flying. Hunter, with his speed manages to appear in front of him, while OOO was still airborne. He unleashes an energy enveloped punch straight at OOO's face, making him crash toward the ground right away. As dirt and debris once again cover the whole field, Hunter landed gently on his feet as he keeps his eye on where the crater that OOO crashed to is at.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen): **"Come on...Don't tell me this is all that you got?" He asked almost disappointed but it disappears as Medaljalibur pierce through the smoke and headed straight for him. "Hah! That's more like it but still… Not good enough!" He roared as he easily blocks the sword up to the direction of the sky while still spinning from the force of the hit. But at that moment, the ground he stood on cracked before a claw strike through it aiming right at his eye, but Hunter manage to swipe it away with his free hand. Hunter manage to swing his sword down but OOO manage to jump out of the way right on time and use the sword as stepping stone to jump up and catch the Medaljalibur and swing it right at the wide eyed Hunter. However, he manage to jump back in time to not get cleaved in two but spark still shot out as a slash landed on his chest. "(Aha...ahahahahaha...) Amazing. That was a good hit just now. This is what I'm talking about." He said with excitement and happiness as he pointed his sword toward OOO.

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "Is fighting the only reason you that you are doing this?" He made a grimaced expression as he tighten his grip on the Medaljalibur.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Hmm? Of course not, I'm not such a battle hungry maniac that will slaughter everyone I see just for the fun of it. Like I said, the objective of our group is only to deliver punishment to those that is sitting high on the Throne or in fact serving those that is within the Imperial Court itself. You could say that this is a revolution. We will reform this country back to its glorious days when the Liu clan first forms it."

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "But Sousou is a good ruler, is she not? People who live under her Kingdom had a peaceful life. I won't say that it's perfect. No one can say that about themselves but all in all, the people here are happy. Isn't that enough?" He asked sincerely while Hunter became silent. At that moment OOO felt like the killing intent he leak out changed for some reason, at first it was...anger before it calm down again. It wasn't that the killing intent was gone, just that it was more focus and full of control right now.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "You are right." He said with what OOO recognize as a solemn tone. "People in her Kingdom are having a good life. But not everyone who lives in this land had such luck nor do they have the courtesy to do so." Suddenly, his voice was clearly dipped in venom in it now. "You want to know what her biggest sin is, Rider? War. War that consumes and ravage the land like plagues. Causing the weaker provinces to fend for themselves but they, like any other weaker provinces were either destroy or simply stripped of their freedom…So, don't you dare talk to me what is perfect and what is not, because that is only hiding the truth behind many of the action of what people like her take!" He growled as he slowly calm down while OOO still keep his gaze on him indifferently but deep inside, he think about what Hunter said, no doubt that Hunter was talking about himself as well in that matter. It makes sense to OOO. Groups of people who had some big incident that changes their life and they decided the government is the one at fault. It is how most revolution start but that is not what OOO is really concern about right now.

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "Something happened to you?" He asked with concern in his voice. For Hunter, this is the first time his enemy had ever shown concern like that...it was irritating.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Heh. Maybe, but don't tell me just because of that you're going to pity me and try to convince me with that words of yours?" He snarled aggressively while OOO just shake his head.

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "Even if I do. It is not going to change your mind. A human desire can't be change that easily, especially people like you who have that desired that you hold as your lifeline. It gives you a purpose to live. So right now, I'm going to concentrate on defeating you first." He said firmly as he thought. "_Only then, I can find out more and maybe help you and your people."_

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Nice. If you had said what I thought you were going to say, I would have slaughter everyone on the street without a second thought." He said happily as OOO had no doubt he really meant by what he said.

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "_But at least at some level, he really didn't want to drag those that can't fight or innocent life into this sort of situation..."_ With that he got back to his battle stance gripping his Medaljalibur again. "Well? Shall we continue?"

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Hah! Take the word right out of my mouth! Let me introduce myself once more. I'm Jinou! And this armor which is also my partner is called Zinorge!"

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "Kamen Rider OOO! Hino Eiji!"

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "(Hahahahahahahaha!) Nice! This is very nice! Now then, let us see which beast will get devoured!" With that, they both charge toward each other again with a loud battle cry.

Back at the palace, Sousou kept her eyes at the direction where both the fighters are at. And despite the distance, she can see explosions everywhere as well as tree falling down one after another. No doubt the proof of a fierce battle happening right there and it irritate her that she was just sitting here while she can just go there and help but she knew that she and her army will only add the numbers of casualty if they recklessly attack that man, if he could still be call a human with the power he possess now, that is. Right behind her is Kakoton, Kakoen and Jun'iku. Like her, they are here and observing what happen at the forest, they all inwardly wish that the one who come out victorious is Hino. All of them being Sousou most trusted retainers, know too well of their lord. Even if they told her to, she wouldn't run. Not when she had given her words. And so, they decided that they will stay with her. And if the one who came out victorious really is Jinou, then at that time they will give their life and join their lord in the afterlife.

**Kakoton**: "_That mans' strength...I was the one who felt it the most. It really is something way beyond what human can do, will he really be okay?"_ She thought in worry as she still kept her gaze where the fight is occurring and it seems that Jun'iku was also thinking the same thing. Of course, to Kakoton and Jun'iku; they felt a bit conflicted that the young man, who they would wish nothing more than to dump him off somewhere and never, be seen again, to be the one who hold Sousou's life in his hand now and fighting for her. It made them felt bad, to be honest. Here he is, someone who didn't knew them that well, except from book and lesson base from what he told them. Even when they are not the exact same person, yet he was ready to risk his life to face off again someone like Jinou just to protect them.

**Sousou**: "I wonder...just how did that mercenary called Jinou got his hand on powers like that? Before any of this, there was no information of them displaying such power and yet..." She mused aloud interrupting the thought of the other three.

**Jun'iku**: "From what the information we manage to find out, it is obvious they had recently come in contact with this mysterious force. These strange powers may come from them; if that's the case… we might have to be ready that more people with power like them to appear. I fear that the land may fell into a brink of destruction should their aim is to utterly destroy every last remnant of the Kingdoms that now stands." She said with a grimaced expression that is shared by the other. This is really not what they expect at all. If one person like Jinou is already this formidable then the thought of an army would no doubt be the very end of everything that Sousou and her men had fought for all this time. "_The appearance of this mysterious power and now a presence of someone who can be said as the Messenger of Heaven from another world that fight against it...this can't be a coincidence. Karin-sama must be thinking the same thing."_ She thought as she look at Sousou, but still for her Lord to recognize the hidden power of Eiji while other even Kakoen couldn't look that deep. One could only call it a leader's intuition to see great potential in every person and Sousou has that ability. This was the reason why many; both fear and respected her.

**Kakoen**: "_I felt the conviction and strength when you promised our Lord's safety. You will win right? Hino Eiji."_

**Regret Nothing Tighten Up.**

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! BOOM!

OOO with a grunt get up as he was sent flying while crashing through several trees before hitting against a boulder and completely shatters it. Needless to say, that was a punch that he is not going to forget anytime soon. As he was still trying to regain back his senses, a battle cry was heard and as he look up, Hunter was in the air and diving straight at him; ready to deliver a heavy overhead slash. Without much thought, he quickly jumps out of the way. Not a second too late, the spot he used to stand was destroyed completely. OOO use the tree as a stepping stone and quickly launch himself right at Hunter as he aim for a claw strike. Hunter quickly raise his hand up and block it.

Right at that moment, OOO swing his sword in a horizontal angle. But, Hunter manages to bend his back and avoid the slash, as it passes through his face barely hitting him by mere inches. Hunter in retaliation, gave a kick at OOO's abdomen but he manage to actually pull his lower body up at the right moment and use that chance to stand on the outstretched leg. He aim for a slash at the knee but Hunter quickly pull his leg back but doing so make him receive a kick from both of OOO's leg right at his chest with green electric crackle from it. The power of Batta Kick would have sent him flying but he held on to his sword that was still stabbing deep into the ground. Despite that, the sword was pulled back and creates a straight line on the ground for few feet. OOO landed back on the ground while Hunter coughs a bit as he rested one of his knee on the ground.

**Eiji (OOO-Tatoba):** "_That kick...if it was a normal human, their organs would had been completely smashed. That armor really is strong. It must have boosted the strength and agility of its wearer. Plus the fact he is highly skilled...this could be one of my hardest fight."_ He thought with grimace expression as he keeps his eyes on Hunter who was also observing OOO.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "_He is good. Heh, I got to admit, this is tough despite me not using all this armor's power but I can tell the same goes for him. We are both holding back, and it is not just the armor, Hino Eiji himself is a capable fighter in some level. (Grin) This is just too exciting. I'm glad I didn't let him or the twins handle this. They might have been defeated and I won't be able to enjoy this fight."_ He thought as he slowly got up on his feet. As they once more circle against each other while watching the others' movements carefully. The forest now had large portion of it turn into wasteland because of their battle. This also provided more space for a head on battle. "BRING IT ON! (RARAHHHHHH!)" With another battle cry accompanied by OOO's own battle cry, they charge against each other again. As they close in once more, their blade meet. Sounds of metal clashing were heard at the same time the force of their blade created high wind pressure that blown away any trees in the vicinity. Spark shot out furiously but none of them back down and was pushing through with all their might. As they separated, Hunter's sword releases a spark of concentrated energy as he stabs the sword to the ground. A wave of deep blue energy were unleashed from it and was shot toward OOO; making a deep trail at the ground. As OOO jump up to avoid the attack, Hunter already anticipated his move and jump up before him and aim for an overhead slash. But just as he raises his sword, OOO suddenly thrown his sword toward him. As he knock the sword away, a smirk can be seen under OOO's helmet, Hunter couldn't see it at first but he quickly realizes OOO's true intention but it was too late.

**KUGAWATA! GORILLA! CHEETAH!**

As the belt announces the name of the Core Medal in used, OOO's armor changed as he quickly fired his Gori Bagoon gauntlet that was charged with green electricity toward Hunter who manage to raise his sword up to block it in time but the explosion still knock his sword out of his hand. As both of them landed back to the ground, OOO quickly use this chance to rush in at high speed.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "_He manages to disarm me..." _"You want a fist fight?! Fine by me!" He declared enthusiastically as his fist was engulfed in blue energy and met OOO's punch head on. Explosions surrounded them due to the forces from the direct punch as the ground below them shatters to pieces and despite using Gorilla's strength, Hunter was able to match OOO's punches with his fist head on. OOO quickly use his speed to go around Hunter only to receive a back kick from Hunter without even turning around.

**Eiji (OOO- Gatagorietar):** "_His battle instinct is very sharp!" _He made a grimaced expression as he was pushed back from the kick but he quickly shot out green electricity towards Hunter. As the ground around him exploded, Hunter quickly jumps out from the smoke revealing the fact that he was unharmed. At the same time, he manage to land an energy enveloped punch right at OOO's chest sending him flying back with spark shooting out from it. Hunter then land back on his feet as OOO fall to the ground with smoke coming out from his chest.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "That was a powerful attack. It might have hurt me if I took it directly." He commented as he dust himself off while OOO stand up once more. This time he quickly changes Core Medals again. "Like I will let you!" He roars as he quickly rushes in for a punch only for him to be push back by the transformation effect.

**KUGAWATA! UNAGI! CHEETAH! **

Without wasting any chances, OOO quickly toss his whips at Hunter who manage to avoid the hit right at the last minute, making it only succeeded in damaging the ground where he stood on. OOO took this change and manage to wrap one of the whips around Hunter's forearm.

**Eiji (OOO- Gatauootar):** "Got you!" He yelled out.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "Heh. Yeah, got you." Before OOO manage to react, Hunter suddenly yanks the whips, pulling OOO toward him. As he aiming for a punch at the chest again, the whips suddenly send out blue electricity. With the high density of voltage that it was releasing, no doubt any human would have been severely burnt from the inside and the outside by now. But Hunter, as Eiji suspected was merely stunt by the attack. OOO uses that chance as he deliver his signature Bicycle Kick with his Cheetah leg, knocking Hunter back as spark shot out from him. "(Tch) You got me there. So, you deliberately let me caught the whips, huh? Seem like you also quite sneaky, aren't you?"

**Eiji (OOO- Gatauootar):** "You read too deep into it. I'm simply going with the flow, that's all." He replied with somewhat humor in his tone despite their situation. Hunter stares at him for a moment before bursting into a laugh.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "(Ahahahahaha!) You are a very okay guy you, know that? A man like you is someone I would like to befriend with but also someone I would love to have as my opponent." As his laughter die down, slowly as his expression become serious again. "Well then...we had drawn this long enough...let's finish this shall we?" With a flick of his wrist, his sword detach itself from the ground and head straight to him with speed that tore through wind only for him to catch it easily. He then breathes out purple flame that engulfed the swords, ready for the finishing move. OOO once again replace his current Core Medal.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TATOBA!**

After transforming back into his Tatoba form, he took out his Medaljalibur and ready to insert his Cell Medals only to pause. And after a brief moment, he put it back instead take out his Core Medals and insert it while he can scan it.

**TATOBA! SCANNING CHARGE! **

Rings of Tatoba energy appear on the blade. Instead of a Tatoba Kick, this was a Tatoba Slash. OOO grip the sword with both of his hand as he can feel the intense energy coming out from it. Strong wind started to orbit around the two of them as they become silent and stare at each other.

With a roar, they both charge at each other to decide the victor of this battle.

**Jinou (Hunter Swordsmen):** "ABYSS DEVOUER!" He called out his attack as he swing his sword down while OOO aim for a stab. Due to the speed and position, no doubt his slash would hit first but OOO's back suddenly grow the red wing just like when he execute Tatoba Kick. This boost the speed of his attack to near the speed of sounds.

Eiji (OOO- Tatoba): "SEIYAHHHH!" A big explosion engulfs them and wipes everything around 100 feet away completely. As the dust faded, the scene now reveals both of the warriors are down on one of their knee with their armor deactivated. Both of them had wounds on their body. The heaviest for Eiji is a slash across his chest from his left shoulder down to his right waist but Jinou also have a stab wound at the right side of his abdomen.

**End Song.**

Both of them cough up blood as they keep their gaze at each other while Eiji look serious while Jinou still had that grin and it actually become bigger but nonetheless they knew both of them are at their limit. Not to mention gravely injured as blood leak out from their wounds non-stop accompanied with ragged breath from both of them.

**Jinou**: "(Hah...hah...hah...) You sly bastard, you deliberately put yourself in a disadvantage position to caught me off guard in the last minute. Because of that you are also gravely injured." He commented with a heavy breath but they were still some sense of thrill and respect in his tone.

**Eiji**: "Because you are strong. That was the only way for me to counter your strong attacks. Plus, I knew you would survive. (Heh...heh...heh...) Now then...do you feel like telling me what happened?" He said as he also breathes heavily while Jinou now had a complicated expression.

**Jinou**: "Don't feel like it." He suddenly made a deadpanned expression, making Eiji sigh in disappointment. "Heh. But, honestly…do you think that you can really help someone like me?" He asks with some sense of sarcasm in it.

**Eiji**: "Well...It is a possibility that I would gladly do, you know?" He replied making Jinou a bit surprised by that.

**Jinou**: "Why?" He asked blankly.

**Eiji**: "Don't know. But does helping someone need of a reason?" He asked with a smile, stunning Jinou for a bit before he sigh.

**Jinou**: "You are too nice for your own good. It will get you killed one day."

**Eiji**: "I can't help it. It probably will make me feel a lot worse than death if I saw someone needed a helping hand and I wasn't able to reach out for them." He answered honestly while Jinou gave out a bitter smile.

**Jinou**: "It too late now though..." He muttered silently as he slowly stood up and turns around. "This time, I will let Sousou live a bit longer. Take that as my way of thanking you for giving me a good fight." He said before he looks over his shoulder and gave him a glare. "But remember this OOO... no, Hino Eiji. If you continue to stand in our way… then one day I will personally remove your head from your dead corpse." He warned Eiji as a magic circle suddenly appears where he stood. It gave off an anonymous light before it pass through Jinou and he was gone while Eiji just look at that spot with a complicated expression before he fall to the ground tiredly while he gave out a sigh.

**Eiji**: "I guess for a first few days at this new world, things went pretty well in some level, huh?" He muttered as he slowly close his eyes and he take out a Taka Can Droid. As he gave it the order and it flew away, he decided to let the unconsciousness claim him due to all the fatigue he felt. But even when he was on the brink of losing his conscious, he thought about Jinou, the man who will kill anyone that stand in his way of his goal. But also someone who Eiji felt like he needs to help. In the future, they will clash again, it was a fact that both of them know and next time he might die but this also gives him a chance to reach out for that person. As he slowly closes his eyes, the rain started to stop and the sun can be seen coming out. The sunlight shine down on the battered and unconscious Eiji with bird chirping everywhere and life can be felt in the air again.

Jinou's battered form appeared in a dark room as he slowly got up and felt the feeling of relaxation that lift away all his fatigue and stress that accompanied the wounds he receive. He slowly stands up as his wound was still there. He needs to treat it right away and the wound miraculously heal by itself. A magic portal can be seen that recorded his fight against OOO.

"That was surprising. For you to retreat, not when you were given that power of yours, Leader." The same voice from Jinou's mind was now standing in a middle section of a dark room. His figure can't be seen due to the fact he was hidden in the shadows. Then two separates eye, one red like blood and the other pale colors of green.

"Leader...beaten..." A blank female voice which had the pale green eyes can be heard and by her sides was the one with the red blood eyes.

"Got to hand it to you, Leader. You just got you ass kick! Hahaha! Although, it would have been fun turning him into my plaything. A waste that I wasn't there to personally met him myself." The other female spoke out in a tomboyish tone yet the tone of her voice was still a bit… sultry on that last part.

**Jinou**: "Better stop there. He is my opponent. The next time he gets in our way, I'll handle him. You girls already had you fair shares of kill at Go." He commanded as the girl seems to pout.

"(Hmph) Fine. If you even go as far as that, then I guess there is no choice. Sure, those two were fun but they weren't much of a challenge. They didn't even come close to making me feel wet throughout the time I brutally ripped off that bespectacled hearts out… (Sigh) I would have loved to hear that cutie scream for his life, though."

"Anue... Don't sad...Be happy." She comforted softly with her still blank voice while the other squeal in delight.

"(Aw...) Thanks so much, my dear Imouto. Don't worry; I won't be sad as long as you're with me." With that, she hugs the other girl and shakes her around while the other male just sigh in disbelief.

"Can't she ever be serious?" He complained with a shake of his head while Jinou just slightly chuckled in amusement.

**Jinou**: "Their opponent all thought the same thing and you know what happened to all of them."

"True... but thanks to this event, we know that those Kamen Riders can't be underestimated. It makes sense since their existence actually brings fear to those that grant us these powers." He said sternly as he analyzed the battle and with a wave of his hand, the fight scene was rewind in a few part especially when both warriors launch their finisher. "Personally, what do you think of him, Jinou?" He said as the screen pause and show OOO in his Tatoba form holding the Medaljalibur. Jinou look at the screen for a few second before he sigh.

**Jinou**: "He is a fool and someone that will eventually die by my sword." He said with confident as he had no doubt that this won't be their last encounter. "What about you guys? Are you guys ready for your next assignment?" He asked as the pair of sisters now pays their attention towards him.

"Preparation...Done...Ready for the next mission."

"Well, like she said. We are good to go!"

"Do you even need to ask?" He stated as Jinou just chuckle. He's right, what was he thinking? If their own trusted strategist isn't ready, then who is?

**Jinou**: "Well then...let's deliver some more Divine Retribution, shall we?" He said confidently but a cough from their strategist attracted his attention and he suddenly felt a worried.

"Ah-hem...yes, that's all good and all but I believe later we need to talk about your slight yet no doubt big blunder in this mission. In the Detention Room, of course." He said darkly causing the pair of sister actually shake in fear.

"D...Detention Room?"

"Nightmare...Hell..."

Jinou: "Now...now...I'm sure we can work this...outtt!" He said before it slowly it turn into a scream as he was dragged by the strategist. "Wait! Not that! Please anything but that!" He cried out comically as he try to dugs his nail to the ground only to leave a trail behind due to the unusual strength his friend had. "Why is it at moment like this your strength suddenly become so great? Shouldn't you be one of those characters that are only good with their brain but lack in muscle? Heck, that is who you are! You two, don't just stand there! Save your Leader!" He called out desperately as the other two just clap their hands and offer him a prayer.

"Sorry! But we done our part, so it's only fair that you are punish for your failure, Leader. Besides, we don't want to die just yet."

"Have a safe trip...We will miss you." With that a scream can be heard from the powerful hunter in the secret base.

Eiji slowly open his eyes, the sound of bird chirping can be heard. He can also felt the brightness and warm of sunlight pass by him from the windows. As he slowly regains his conscious, he notices that he is staring at the same ceilings he saw when he first woke up in this world.

Eiji: "It's only been two days and this is the second time I'm in a situation like this...could have been worse, I guess." He muttered as he slowly got up. He notices that someone had treated his wound with bandage now wrap around his torso but the blood can still be seen from it. It seems he lost quite a bit of blood. That may explain why he is still feeling a bit drowsy right now beside the fatigue, of course. He also can't feel his leg. "Why can't I move it? It felt like something was on it." As he thought, it was his exhaustion. But then, he slowly looks more closely and he notices that there is something or more like someone on his leg.

Sousou Motoku of this world is sitting next to his bed as her head rest on her arm which in turn is on his leg. And right now, she is sleeping soundly. Eiji was still amaze that a famous person of his world would be a pretty girl like this as a counterpart. Then again from what he can see, their personality is somewhat similar in some way. Although, that brings a question of why a ruler of a country is sleeping like this? Nonetheless, he grabs his blanket and gently places it on her as it was quite cold right now. Just in time, as he heard the sound of the door open and three familiar people walk in.

**Kakoen**: "-As the Queen of Gi, the least I can do for the one who saved my Kingdom is to make sure he is alright.-" that what she said when she decided to watch over you." She answered his unspoken question as she walk in. Behind her is Kakoton and Jun'iku whose expression isn't very pleasant but they ignore it for a moment as it was him who saved their Lord after all.

**Eiji**: "Kakoen-san, Kakoton-san, Jun'iku-chan! Good morning. How are all of you today?"

**Kakoton**: "(Hmph) We are the one who should be asking you that. Do you know how wounded you were when we found you? You had just been here less than a week and you were already near death about two times already!"

**Eiji**: "Well...you guys are okay. That is what matters the most, right?" He said honestly with a smile that make Kakoton and Jun'iku felt a bit weird for a second while Kakoen seeing this just have a sly smile. Eiji then notice those two seem to look at him hard while they seem like trying to said something but because of how small it was, he can't hear it at all and as result it just sound like mumbling to him. "Uhmm...Is there something wrong?" He asked the two girls as they just shook their head before both of them manage to muster all their strength all the while Kakoen still look at them with amusement.

**Kakoton**: "T...thank you." Eiji seems to be confused by this as the other elaborate.

**Jun'iku**: "Th...Thanks... for driving away that mercenary the other day or Karin-sama might had been kill if not for your doing." She said with shyly as she is not so used to addressing a male like this but even she can tell he is definitely not like any of those male.

**Eiji**: "Don't worry about it. It's normal right? You guys were in need of help, so I decided to help you guys, that's all." He said as he still kept his smile while Kakoen just shake her head.

**Kakoen**: (Sigh) I think your level of normal is a bit different from us."

**Sousou**: "Indeed. One could say it was either bravery or foolhardy to jump in front of danger like that for people who you have only known for two days." She commented as she got up and wipes her eyes.

**Kakoen/ Kakoton/ Jun'iku**: "Karin-sama!" They call out as they bow down to her while Sousou just wave her hand as signal for them to stand up.

**Sousou**: "Well...it seem you are fine now. You had already been asleep for another 2 days, you know?" She said with some concern as she looks at the place that he had bandage on. She also notices there is lots of scar and bruise that had healed. No doubt from some of his battle in the past and if what her guesses is true then the fight against someone like that mercenary is not actually strange to this Messenger of Heaven.

**Eiji**: "Yeah...I heard during that time you watch over me, huh? Thanks Sousou-san." He said as he smile gratefully at her while Sousou felt a bit embarrass for some reason as she turn her gaze away from him before she quickly shake it off. No way will Sousou show any weak side to other, she had to be strong since she's the one who is leading the country.

**Sousou**: "(Ah-hem) Anyway, Hino Eiji you should probably rest more. Your wounds weren't that light. When we came and found you, the whole forest was completely destroyed like a tornado or something passes by, we then found you lying in your own pool of blood."

**Eiji**: "(Ehehehe...) Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. And it is not that rare for Riders to be wounded like this, anyway. Well, not always but it certainly isn't rare." He assured them with a smile as his expression slowly turns serious. "But more importantly, we have to find out what these groups Divine Retribution main objective is." The others expression also turns serious while Kakoen and Kakoton expression became a bit grim. They still remember clearly how Jinou easily handle them like they were nothing, and it was true, they just want to kill themselves for admitting it but if Eiji wasn't there… then Sousou would have died and all of them wouldn't be able to do anything besides dying as they try to avenge the death of their Lord. Jun'iku was also a bit shaken as she still remembers the pressure released from him. It was like...no, it was obvious she and everyone else were the prey while he was the predator. Heck, she might have fainted if not for Eiji intervention, that was also one of the things that change her view on this person a bit. All three of them had to agree that the Eiji they saw at that time was a different person compare to the happy-go-lucky guy they see on numerous occasion. It seems beside Sousou, none of them had really been able to grasp the true ability of this Messenger of Heaven.

**Jun'iku**: "We had already tried to launch another investigation since it is obviously the information we had on this group is useless now. What was once a mercenary group had now become a threat that could very well be a sign of the end of this era. The situation itself is so ridiculous that if all of us haven't been involved in it, we would have a hard time believing it our self."

**Sousou**: "Indeed. Nonetheless, it happened right in front of our eyes so we will have to accept and deal with it. That is the responsibility of those who rule. I will try and contact the still remaining factions that are active but they probably will need some proof. And, like us and most likely Go, I am afraid that they might see it for themselves very soon." She said grimly while the other look alarmed because of this.

**Kakoton**: "Sousou-sama. What do you mean?"

**Kakoen**: "It can be assume that whatever happened here and in Go might just only be the start of something even bigger and dreadful, isn't it?"

**Jun'iku**: "It makes sense...seeing as Jinou alone can be this frightening and powerful…no doubt the same could be the said on what happened to Empress Sonsaku. She might have been overwhelmed due to the power that mercenaries like them possess. This is bad. The other provinces aren't aware of this threat yet. It would only be a matter of time before eventually; those leaders that govern each province will be killed."

**Eiji**: "(Hm...) Well I think some of my comrade should have arrived here days ago. Maybe, they will be able to help." He said which surprises the other a bit while Sousou already expected this.

**Kakoen**: "So does this mean that there are other warriors like you around?" She asked with a bit of hope to which Eiji nod.

**Eiji**: "Knowing them, they will be there when they hear of any trouble. That being said, I should also be ready and see if I can track them down and figure out a plan together on how to deal with this threat." He said as Sousou expression became conflicted while the others are also not comfortable with the idea of Eiji leaving so soon.

**Sousou**: "Does that mean you are planning to leave?" She asked the question that they all seem to want to avoid.

**Eiji**: "Well...I might have to travel around to see how this world works. It is the best way if I'm going to fight against those groups."

**Sousou**: "Before that...Hino Eiji. I have a proposal for you." She said seriously which attracted Eiji's attention as he can felt the authority in it. "How do you feel like becoming one of my general?" She asked as the other weren't so shocked about this, in fact, they seem to have already planned this through together. It would be foolish after what she had seen about what he can do and not try and recruit him right now. And Sousou is definitely not a foolish person. Of course, that's not all to it as there is another reason. She felt like she had no need to act all high and mighty when she talks to him. Eiji sees her for who she is and that must have been a reason why she enjoys having conversation with him regarding many things about his world. In short, it was not Sousou Motoku, the mighty ruler of Gi that talks to him but it was just Karin, a girl who found it a bit lonely sometimes. Sure, she had all her good general and strategist who proves to be very loyal to her, both on battlefield and on bed, but...Eiji was able to become something that she lack. A friend… and it was a shame to lose that friend now.

**Eiji**: "I refuse." He replied bluntly and almost instantly.

**Sousou**: "(Sigh) I thought so." She said with a slight disappointment in her tone but her smile seems to show she already expected this answer.

**Eiji**: "(Ahahaha...) I'm sorry, but I'm just not use to the idea of joining an army to serve someone no matter who it is." He said as he scratches his head sheepishly before his expression turn serious. "But I promise you..." He said which made everyone turn their attention to him due to his tone. "I will be there when you need me, not as a general or a vassal but simply as a friend. If that is okay with you?" He said with an honest smile at the end making Sousou had a small blush on her cheek but it quickly went away as she had an amusement smile while Kakoen also share that smile while Kakoton and Jun'iku surprisingly also had a blush but it stays a bit longer than Sousou before they also shook it away and try to look at him indifferently, keyword try.

**Sousou**: "(Heh) Interesting. This is the first time someone declare they are my friend just like that...some might say you are too arrogant. But I accept it. I will gladly accept that promise, Hino Eiji." She said as she also shows him a smile. Not a smirk but a pure smile surprising the others a bit as they only saw her smile a lot while...well...when they are in bed and it was more like a pleasure smile and not a happy one like this and needless to said both Kakoton and Jun'iku were instantly knock out from seeing a smile like that but it also quite irk for them that the smile was meant for Eiji and not them. They will just have fantasized about it when they are alone.

**Eiji**: "Well in that case, I will get ready now." He said as he tries to get out of the bed only to be stopped by Sousou who had a stern look on her face.

**Sousou**: "First of all, you need a proper rest. The wound is still not completely healed yet so until it closes, then you can go."

**Eiji**: "But..."

**Sousou**: "Hino Eiji...do you hate being in my presence that much?" She asked with single tears in her eyes making Eiji instantly shut up as he quickly lie down and lay his head on the bed again while Sousou turn around and had a grin on her face. Other could only sweat-drop at this. Their Lord really is good at manipulating people sometimes, and it seems even Eiji is no exception. "Okay, we better leave now and let Hino Eiji rest. Kakoton, Kakoen, you two continue to check on all the injured soldiers and be sure to double check the security. Jun'iku, go and ready all the necessary information that you can provide me with about this Divine Retribution groups. I will take a look at it later." With a nod they all leave for their job while Sousou stayed behind for a moment as she look at Eiji who is now laying on bed with a complicated expression but slowly a smile can be seen.

Eiji who was still closing his eyes and about to drift into a sleep when he felt something soft and warm and moist… touch his cheek as he quickly shot his eyes open. He came face to face with Sousou's face, which was pretty close to him which confirms his suspicion on what he felt just now.

**Eiji**: "(Uhm...) Sousou-san?"

**Sousou**: "That was for thanking you. I believe I haven't given you something that expresses my gratitude towards your action. So, I hope this is to your liking Hino Eiji, or am I not pretty enough?" She asked with a sly smile which Eiji quickly shook his head while still look a bit flustered.

**Eiji**: "No, no. You are very pretty, Sousou-san. I was just surprised, that's all. And like I said, you don't need to do that. You were in trouble, so it is natural that I helped you." He answered honestly which causes Sousou cheek become red with embarrassment.

**Sousou**: "_Strange...it makes me happy when he admits I'm pretty..." _She thought as she slowly got up and leaves while trying to hide her happy expression. "Well...rest well for now… Eiji. Before you leave, I might need to discuss a few things with you."

**Eiji**: "Okay. Oh, and Sousou-san one more thing." He calls out making Sousou stop for a moment. "When you smile for real just now, it really was the prettiest. I know the burden of being a ruler sometimes forbid it...but I think there are other who you can share a happy smile like that Sousou-san. You don't have to distance yourself so much. I know the other would have also agreed with me." He said as Sousou didn't turn back to look at him but she still reply a bit sternly.

**Sousou**: "Thanks for your advice but I know well how to manage myself and my affair. I won't bother your rest any further. Have a good rest now." She said as she went out and closes the door while Eiji slowly lie back down while he wonders if he upset her. He just decided to shrug it off and sleep for now.

**Jun'iku**: "Ah, Karin-sama you ar...Karin-sama! Are you okay!?"

**Sousou**: "Of course, I'm fine, Keifa. Don't be so stupid. Hurry up and prepare for the meeting." She wave her off as she start to look over the document that she grab from Jun'iku's hand while Jun'iku still look at her a bit dumbfounded.

**Jun'iku**: "But...it is my first time seeing your face red likes that..."

**Rider's Segment: OOO's Current Medal Present**

**Tatoba Combo: Taka Medal, Tora Medal, Batta Medal**

**Gatakiriba Combo: Kuwagata Medal**

**Latorartar Combo: Tora Medal, Cheetah Medal**

**Sagohzo Combo: Sai Medal, Gorilla Medal**

**Shauta Combo: Sachi Medal, Unagi Medal**

**Tajador Combo: Taka Medal, Kujaku Medal**

**Putotyra Combo: Ptera Medal, Tricera Medal, Tyranno Medal**

**Burakawani Combo: Cobra Medal, Wani Medal**


End file.
